Race Against Time
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: Spencer and Toby have been through a lot together. When -A's games become more dangerous they will have to do whatever they can to keep each other safe. Starting from 5x20. Also includes Haleb, Ezria, and a little bit of Emison.
1. Chapter 1

**Race A-gainst Time **

**Hey everyone this is a new one shot I've been working on. I actually wrote this while I was in school. This one shot takes place between 5x16 and 5x20. Just something my own creative mind came up with. I decided to make this a short story.**

* * *

Toby hasn't seen Spencer in almost two weeks. He'd be lying is he said he didn't miss her. She's texted him a few times asking where he's been. His phone is full of messages from her. He responded a couple times to let her know he's okay, because he knows how much she worries about him when he pulls the disappearing act.

_"When I worry about "A" getting a hold of you or hurting you or worse. You know I have a very real picture of what that looks like in my mind."_

He knew. He knew how much pain he had caused her in the past. He knows how many times he's failed to keep her safe. All he can ever think about is how to keep her safe. Each time he comes up with a plan to protect her, it ends up slipping through his fingers. No matter what he does he always fails. He became a cop to protect her and once again he failed. He is so tired of failing her. He didn't even have the guts to tell her he got fired.

_"You're going to make an excellent authority figure."_

She looked at him with so much pride in her eyes when she said those words. She believed in him and once again he let her down. How is he supposed to keep her safe now?

Over time the texts from Spencer have decreased. She picked up on the fact that he needed space. That's fine with her. She'll give him all the space he needs as long as he come back to her. Since Toby is gone again she's been trying to keep herself busy with school work, tracking down "A", keeping am eye on Holbrook. and helping Jonny with some mysterious project. Even with all of this stuff she still finds time to miss Toby, which is all the time.

He should be the one to make her smile. He should be the one here to hear her laugh. He should be the one she's with right now, not Jonny. She doesn't even know what she's being dragged into. She's going along with whatever to keep busy. Jonny just figured she's really into helping him, but he doesn't know her. He doesn't know her like Toby does. Toby is the only one who knows what she thinks, when she does something, and why she does it.

_"What do you want?"_

_She looked back at him._

_"What makes you think that I want something?"_

_"Because you never do anything without a reason."_

And he was right. Spencer never does something without a reason behind it. She's not sure why she's spending her time this way. She never knows what to do anymore without Toby.

The click of the turn signal broke her from her daze. Right now she's riding with Jonny in his little hippie van. They just got finished shopping around town for stuff he needed for a new project. All day her mind would wonder off and she'd be finding herself thinking about Toby. What is he doing? Where is he? Who is he with? How is he? When is he coming back? Why did he leave again?

She knows why he left. It's because of her She's always driving him away and she can't help but feel guilty of that.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Hmm?"

She snapped out of it and looked at him.

"I asked you if you wanted to get coffee. There's a small cafe right there."

"Oh yeah, coffee sounds great."

"You alright?"

No. She nodded, "uh huh."

A small smile played across his face.

"Alright lets go."

He took of his seat belt and jumped out of the van. She sat back for a second to take a deep breath. If that was Toby, he wouldn't even have to ask her if somethings wrong. He would just take one look at her, lock the door, and they would not move until she spilled.

The cafe was small and had a friendly feel to it. It looked more like a grandmas kitchen. There are a few tables set up around the dining area. Most of the tables are booths.

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll get the coffee."

Spencer nodded then sat down at a table. Jonny walked over to the counter and ordered two coffees. One large with one tea spoon of sugar, and one medium with two tea spoons and cream. The cashier told him it would be a few minutes since their just now making a new pot of coffee. Jonny leaned back against the counter and waited. No body seemed to notice the hooded figure walking out of the kitchen then out the door.

A minute after the figure left, a new face walked through the door. Toby just got back to town and stopped in for a quick bite. He has to get back to Spencer. He walked up to the counter and didn't even recognize Jonny standing just a few feet away from him.

"Toby?"

He turned to look at the guy beside him. It took him a while to recognize him. Then it clicked.

"Jonny."

"I didn't expect to see you here. Spencer told me you were out of town on business,"

Toby felt a tight sinsation in his gut.

"Spencer talked to you?"

Jonny nodded and pointed behind him. "Yeah, she's here two you know."

Toby turned around and his breath caught when he saw her. She was sitting hunched over at a table tearing open the sugar packets getting the table all messy. Toby felt a ping of jealousy that she's here with him. He made it very clear on the day that he met Jonny that Spencer is his woman. Him being here with Spencer is not okay. Not in Toby's book. Toby faced the guy.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Getting coffee," he replied.

"No," Toby said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing with her?"

Jonny didn't see a problem here.

"She's helping me with an art project. I'm painting a billboard that's set up along the interstate."

Toby felt anger rise up through his system. This guy is having Spencer help him vandalize a billboard. From day one he knew something was odd about this guy.

"Does Spencer know what you're going?"

"No," he replied smoothly."I'll tell her when we get to it."

"Are you telling me that you're tricking her into committing a crime?"

"It's not a crime, it's freedom of expression."

"You won't be feeling much freedom when you see red, blue, and red flashing lights coming your way."

"Hey, just because you're a cop doesn't mean i'm afraid of you."

Toby stepped forward. "How about the over protective boyfriend that's about to beat your ass!"

"Toby."

He heard a soft raspy voice speak. He turned around and saw Spencer standing a few feet behind them.

"Spencer," he said on instinct.

She stepped closer to him a small smile spread across her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I uh was coming back to Rosewood."

"Are you okay? Why did you leave?" She asked.

Her eyes were now sad and that broke his heart.

"I needed time to think. I didn't know how to tell you that..."

"Spencer here's your coffee," Jonny cut in.

Damn did Toby wish he could sock him right now. Spencer took her coffee, but kept her eyes on Toby. He watched her take a big gulp of her coffee.

"We should go sit down," Jonny suggested.

"Wait," she said. "I have to talk to Toby."

"You can go Spence," Toby said. "We'll talk later."

She swallowed another big gulp of her coffee.

"No, i'm tried of waiting."

Toby touched her arm. "Finish up your coffee then I'll give you a ride home."

Spencer nodded then took another small sip. She fallowed Jonny over to their table and suddenly her forehead started sweating like crazy. The inside of her mouth started to feel really dry all of a sudden and she found her self having to gasp for air. Now she was feeling light headed even after sitting down.

"Are you okay?" Jonny asked.

Spencer tried to speak, but each time she opened her mouth she was struggling to breath. Now her eyes are watering and her face is turning red from lack of oxygen. Spencer clapped her hands around her neck as she suddenly lost all the ability to breath. Then she collapsed to the floor and continued trying to breath.

"Oh my god!" Jonny shouted, while standing up. "We need some help over here!"

Toby spun around and felt his heart shatter. His Spencer was on the ground trying to breath. His whole mind was racing trying to figure out what to do.

"Spencer!"

Toby rushed to Spencer's side shoving Jonny out of the way and knelt down beside. He took her hand on instinct. Spencer was still struggling to breath and that scared him.

"Somebody call 911!" He shouted.

A couple people already did that. Toby stayed by Spencer's side, holding her hand, and watching her with worried eyes.

"What the hell did you do!" He shouted at Jonny.

"I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed.

"Was something put into her coffee?"

"I don't know."

"Hand me the receipt," Toby ordered.

Jonny handed him the receipt. Toby scanned the receipt then gasped once he saw it.

"You ordered her hazelnut coffee! She's allergic to hazelnuts you idiot!"

"I-I didn't know and that's not what I ordered her.

Spencer gripped Toby's hand to get his attention. He looked down at her and watched Spencer's eyes roll back into her head. She passed out right there on the floor. Toby's heart sank into the pit of his stomach. She is dying and there is no way they can wait for help to come. He has to get her to the hospital now! He picks Spencer up and holds her bridal style then starts running out the door.

"Where are you going!?" Jonny shouted after him.

"I'm taking her to the hospital!"

"Wait for the paramedics. You're never make it on time!"

"If she waits, she'll die and I am not taking that chance."

Without saying another word, Toby charged out the door with Spencer curled up in his arms.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... Will Toby get Spencer to the hospital on time? Will she survive? Stay tuned to find out.**

**part two coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Close to Losing You**

**Hey so I've decided to make this into a short story. I don't know how many chapter's it will be at this point, but probably 10 or less. This is just my creative mind working it's magic. I'll explain more at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

Toby's heart was racing faster than the speed of light. He tried his best to keep his eyes on the rode, but his mind was worrying about the girl lying next to him. He was driving so recklessly and almost collided with a taxi. Luckily they stopped. He got honked and cussed out by many people. The truck came to a hard stop right outside the entrance of the hospital. Toby didn't even have time to park properly. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out of the truck. Then he rushed through the hospital doors with Spencer curled up in his arms.

"Help!" He shouted. "We need some help over here!"

A few nurses and doctors rushed over to them. Two nurses wheeled over a gurney. Spencer was awake again and still trying to catch her breath.

"What's going on with her?" A doctor asked.

"She had hazelnut coffee and she's allergic to hazelnuts. She can't even breath. Please, you have to help her."

Toby laid her down on the gurney like the nursers instructed him to. The nurses tried to get Spencer to open her mouth, but it was hard for her. Toby stood back with tears streaming down his face.

"Her air way is closed," a nurse said.

"Get her to the E.R quick!" The doctor ordered.

The doctors and nurses rushed to get her to the E.R. Toby tried to go with them, but two nurses held him back and told him he would have to wait out here. He argued that he has to be by her side, but they wouldn't listen. Now he's stuck out in the waiting room waiting to hear about how Spencer's doing. He called the girls as soon as he wrapped his brain around it. They all rushed to the hospital with worried expressions. They all rushed in at almost the exact same time.

"Where is she?" Emily asked with a worried expression.

All of the girls had tears pickling the corners of their eyes. Their boyfriends stood behind them with worried expressions.

"They took her to the E.R."

"How is she?"

"I-I don't know. Nobodies telling me anything. Oh god, what if she dies?"

"Okay Toby, you need to sit down and calmly tell us what happened," Caleb said.

"Spencer was at this cafe with Jonny and she drank hazelnut coffee, which she's deathly allergic to. When I saw Spencer lying on the cold hard ground struggling to breath I panicked and rushed her here."

"How did you know she was at a cafe?" Emily asked.

"I was just coming back to Rosewood and happened to be at the same place."

"Oh my god," Hanna muttered.

"Where is Jonny?" Aria asked.

"I don't know and I really don't care. All I cared about was getting Spencer help."

"Did Jonny order her hazelnut coffee on purpose?" Emily asked.

Toby shook his head, "I really don't know."

"So what do we do now?" Hanna asked.

"There's not much we can do," Caleb said. "We'll just have to wait."

They sat around the waiting room hoping to hear about Spencer soon. Toby was getting agitated by just sitting here not knowing what's going on or how things are going. Everyone tried to keep him calm, but they were also worried. An hour later a doctor wearing blue green scrubs came out.

"Are you guys here for Spencer Hastings?"

They all stood up.

"Yes," Toby answered. "How is she? Is she alive?"

"She's alive," the doctor confirmed. "I'm not going to lie it was a close call. If you would've waited any longer to rush her here she would have died. You probably saved her life. She's sleeping and we put her on a breathing tube for now until she's able to breathe on her own, which will be when she wakes up."

Everyone sighed in relief. Spencer's alive. She's not dead, but that was way too close.

"Can we see her?" Aria asked.

The doctor nodded and lead the way. Spencer was lying on her bed unconscious. Everyone circled around her bed hoping she would wake up soon. Toby sat in the chair next to her bed side and took her hand. The doctor told them that not all of them will be able to stay for long. Only one of them is allowed to stay the night. Of course everyone agreed Toby should stay the night.

"I need to know who is going to be here with Spencer tonight," a nurse said.

"I am," Toby said.

She nodded, "okay. The rest of you have five minutes visiting hours are almost over."

"Got it," the girls mumbled.

After the nurse walked out everyone turned their attention back on Spencer. Aria's phone beeped alarming everyone. She looked at her phone then gasped.

"What is it Aria?" Emily asked.

Aria read the text out loud, "Almost got her! Better keep a look out for me. I'll be back for the kill. -A"

Everyone in the room shared a look with one another. Of course "A" would be behind this. How did "A" know Spencer would be at that cafe with Jonny? Something does not seem right about Jonny. Toby has a feeling that he had something to do with this. One of the nurses came in to tell them that visiting hours will be over in five minutes.

"I'm sorry, but you guys need to leave visiting hours are over."

"Okay," Aria said. "Will be out."

"I'll let you say goodbye, but make it quick."

They nodded then watched her walk out of the room. For a moment they all just stood and watched Spencer.

"Who would do this?" Hanna asked.

"I think we already know the answer to that," Emily said.

"Alison is really out to get us," Aria said.

"Alison is behind bars and Holbrook was with Tanner today," Caleb said.

"There has to be more people helping her," Hanna said.

"You guys should go," Toby said.

"Okay," Emily said. "Take good care of her."

"I will."

They each said their goodbyes even though Spencer couldn't hear them, but some how they knew she could in her own way. After all this is Spencer. After they left, Toby scooted his chair closer to Spencer's bed and tightened his grip on her hand. He pressed a lingering kiss to the back of her hand then laid his forehead on her hand. He vowed to himself that he would not move from this spot until she is able to leave.

Time passed by and before Toby knew it it was midnight. He dozed off a few minutes ago hoping Spencer would wake up any second. Then a quarter after midnight he was awakened by a strangled choking sound. His eyes opened and he shoot up in his seat. Spencer was lying in her bed making choking sounds. He got up from his chair and ran to alert the nurses and doctors. Pretty soon a swarm of people were coming in here like busy bees. He tried to stay close to Spencer's side, but people kept ushering him out of the way.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"She's fine," a nurse with short brown hair said. "She's trying to breathe on her own, so we're taking the breathing tube out."

Toby stood back and watched them work. He was amazed by how swiftly they're all working. Pretty soon they had the tube out. Spencer is now up and breathing on her own. Toby felt a sign of relief. A few minutes later a young doctor who looked to be in his mid thirty's came in. He introduced himself as Dr. Spencer Reid. He pulled up a rolling chair next to Spencer's bed and started asking her questions. Spencer opened and closed her mouth a couple times trying to speak. When she did speak, her words came out in a scratchy whisper.

"Hello Spencer, I'm Dr. Reid. I'm just going to ask you a few questions, is that okay?" Spencer nodded and the doctor continued. "Do you think you could tell me what happened? What you remember?"

"I-I was at a cafe and I drank some coffee. I didn't even realize it was hazelnut, because I was so distracted. After a couple drinks I started to feel funny."

"Did you order hazelnut coffee by mistake or was it just a mix up?"

"I d-didn't order my coffee. Somebody else did."

"Who did?"

"Jonny," this time her voice came out more audible, but still scratchy. "Jonny Raymond."

"Okay," the doctor nodded. "Do you remember who else was there."

Spencer started to shake her head, until she thought of something.

"Toby," she whispered.

"What?" Dr. Reid leaned in.

"Toby, my boyfriend." Spencer sat up in her bed. "Toby, where is he? Is he here?"

Toby walked over and sat in the chair next to her bed. He instantly grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm here Spencer. I'm right here."

Spencer turned her head to look at him.

"Toby."

She reached out to touch his face and he leaned into her touch. Toby put his other hand on top of the one touching his face. He kissed the palm of her hand softly.

"I'm here Spence."

"It looks like you're in pretty good hands right now," Dr. Reid said, while standing up. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Wait, will she be okay?"

"She'll be just fine. She's breathing properly. I'd say by tomorrow she'll be able to go home. You're very lucky Spencer, Toby practically saved your life."

Spencer looked at Toby and said, "Yeah I know. He's been doing that a lot lately."

Toby smiled at her and kissed the palm of her hand again. The doctors and nurses walked out to give them some privacy. Spencer's smiled faded once they left. For a moment the two of them just sat there staring at each other.

"Toby..."

"Yeah Spence?"

"Why did you leave? Did you leave because of me?"

He leaned forward and brushed the hair out of her face.

"No baby, no. I didn't leave because of you."

"Then why?"

He sighed, "I think it would be better if I told you once you get out of here."

Spencer closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"I'm so tired."

"Yeah, you gave me quite a scare." He ran his fingers through her hair and down her face. "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. You can't do that to me again." He shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat that he didn't know he was holding. "I can't lose you Spence. If I lose you, I'd lose everything."

Spencer reached out to brush the tear under her right eye.

"I promise not to leave you if you promise me the same thing."

Toby cupped both of her cheeks.

"I promise Spencer."

He brushed her hair out of both sides of her face and leaned into press a lingering kiss on her forehead. Spencer tugged on his arm wanting him closer. She lifted up the hospital seat and allowed him to slip right in. Toby circled his arms around her small frame and held her close. She snuggled her head onto his chest and closed her eyes. Toby held both of his arms around her and combed his fingers smoothly through her hair as they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Yay Spencer's alive! For now. Next chapter Toby will tell Spencer why he left and what was in the barrel. Now this will just be what I think is going on, so this story will most likely not go along with the show. Especially with the story line I have planned out for Jonny. Later on you will find out if Jonny is the innocent boy he appeared to be or if he too has a dark side, which in Rosewood everybody has a dark side.**

**What I think about Jonny on the show. I don't know if you all saw the Canadian promo for 5x18, but in that promo Spencer finds Jonny with a Missing Alison flyer. I knew from day one that the guy was strange and I still think that. I honestly don't think Jonny is someone the girls should be trusting. Based on teases for upcoming episodes, I think Spencer will find out real soon just how shady he is. Why is Spencer hanging out with him then? I don't know, maybe she's just going it to get answers. I honestly don't or I hope that he won't become a romantic interest for Spencer and it's not just because I'm a hard core Spoby shipper. Okay maybe that's part of it, but there's other reasons. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update when I get a good amount of reviews. Also tell me your theories about Jonny, I'd love to hear them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer woke up the next morning feeling a little groggy. It's probably because she didn't get much sleep last night. Doctors and nurses kept coming in every hour to make sure she was still breathing. Her boyfriend never left her side from the moment he got there. She felt herself slowly starting to wake. Even though her eyes were closed, she could feel his stare on her. Toby hasn't gotten much sleep last night either. He's been up all night keeping an eye on her to make sure A, Johnny, or someone didn't come in. He also wanted to be awake when she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open. The sound of her heart monitor beating and her boyfriend's steady breathing beside her filled her ears. She turned the other way to find her boyfriend propped up on his elbow. His blue eyes are now staring back at her. Toby reached out to brush her hair back.

"Hey."

"Hi," she spoke in a soft raspy voice.

"Did you sleep well?"

She shook her head. Spencer adjusted herself so her head was lying on his chest. Toby wrapped his arm loosely around her waist and held her close. Five minutes later, a nurse with short blonde hair came in to check Spencer's blood pressure. It was rather low, but that's because she hasn't eaten anything in almost twelve hours. The nurse said she would bring up her breakfast soon then left. Spencer was no sitting upright on her bed and Toby moved to the chair next to her bed. The blonde nurse came back with Spencer's breakfast. Today they're serving cinnamon rolls, fresh peaches, and granola bars.

"Can I get some coffee?" Spencer asked.

"I'm sorry, but we can't give you caffeine."

Spencer's face fell. "No coffee? That's a joke right?"

The nurse laughed, "Sorry."

"Um when can I get out of here?"

"After breakfast the doctor will come up and decide if you can go home."

After the nurse walked out, Spencer, turned her head towards Toby with her jaw dropped.

"Did you hear her? I can't have caffeine."

Toby smiled sympathetically. "Sorry Spence."

Spencer showed off her sweet smile and said, "will you get me some coffee?"

"Spence, if the nurse can't give you coffee then it's probably frowned upon that your boyfriend brings you coffee."

"Murder is also frowned upon, which is what will happen if I don't get caffeine in me. You know how No-Caffeine-Spencer can get."

Toby reached out to touch her shoulder. "I'll tell you what. If the doctors release you, we'll stop to get coffee on our way home."

She sighed, "fine."

Spencer folded her arms and leaned back against her pillow. After she finished her breakfast the nurse came back in to take her tray. A few minutes later another nurse with red shoulder length hair came in.

"Spencer, honey you have a visitor."

"Okay."

They figured it was probably the girls coming to visit, but to their surprise and Toby's dissma, it was Johnny. He came in holding a big teddy bear and a Get Well Soon balloon. Toby felt the blood in his veins boiling when he came in. He really has some nerve coming here. Spencer didn't look all too pleased to see him either.

"Hey Spencer," Johnny beamed.

"Hi Johnny," Spencer tried being poliet.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Much."

Johnny tightened his grip on the bear. "I-I feel awful about this whole thing. Maybe if I double checked the order this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't worry about it."

"Can I do anything for you?"

"No, actaully I'm a little tired and I'm not really in the mood for visitors right now."

Johnny nodded, "I understand. I'll just leave these here for you."

"Thanks."

Toby stood up to take the gifts from Johnny. While he was handing them over, Toby gave him a warning glare. This guy was barking at the wrong territory. Toby's pretty sure Johnny had something to do with this. He has no idea why he feels this way. It could be his boyfriend intuition. Johnny looked at a him with fear and slowly backed away.

"I'm really sorry for what happened to her," he finally said.

Toby nodded, "I'm sure you are."

Johnny pointed at the door, "I'll just go now."

"You do that," Toby practically growled.

Spencer sat back in amusement. She loved how her boyfriend was not afraid to show people that Spencer is his woman. Johnny backed away towards the exit and quickly turned to walk out.

"You can put the claws away," Spencer teased.

"What?"

"You were growling at him like a guard dog."

Toby sat back down beside her. "I just wanted to make it clear to him that you're mine."

"I think he got the message," she said while, brushing her hand down his face. "You don't have to worry either. You're the only one I want."

He touched the hand that was touching his face and kissed the palm of her hand. Not even a second later, Dr. Reid came into the room with a clipboard clubbed in his hands.

"Good morning, Spencer, how are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"Alright. Let me just take a look at something to see if we can't get you out of here."

"Awesome."

Dr. Reid sat down on a rolling chair and started her check up. He started out by checking her heart rate and to see if her air circulation is operating correctly. Next he check her pulse, vitals, and did a quick blood test. He also checked the inside of her mouth to make sure her airway is open. He checked her lungs then tested her breathing ability.

"Everything seems to be just fine," Dr. Reid said, while standing up.

"Does that mean I can leave?"

"That's right. I'll have my intern bring in the discharge papers. Do you have someone picking you up or giving you a ride?"

Spencer reached out for Toby. The doctor nodded then walked out. A young man with short brown hair came in with Spencer's discharge papers. Spencer signed the papers then handed them back to him. Two interns came in to discharge her from all the machines. Toby helped Spencer stand up to make sure she would stand and walk on her own. Once she was able to, she went into the bathroom to change into the clothes she wore when she arrived.

The car ride home was silent, but comfortable silence. Nothing but the hum of the radio. After fifteen minutes of driving, they pulled up into her driveway. Like always Toby got out first to open up her door. Her mother's car isn't in the driveway, so Spencer assumed she wasn't home. When they entered through the front door, they spotted all of her friends standing in her living room holding up a Welcome Home sign. Spencer shed a few tears and hugged each of them.

"You guys didn't have to do all of this."

"Don't be ridiculous Spencer," Hanna said.

"Yeah, you know we'd do anything for you," Aria added.

"You guys even brought over my favorite foods."

"Just for you," Emily said.

"You guys are amazing," Spencer beamed. "How are you guys?"

"Fine now that you're okay," Emily said.

"We were so worried about you," Hanna said. "For a moment it felt like I couldn't breathe."

"Yeah yesterday wasn't a very happy moment in my life."

"But you're okay now," Toby said, while rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah for now," Caleb said.

Everyone gave him a look. Hanna gave him her special stare.

"Caleb," Hanna hissed.

"I'm just saying -A tried getting rid of Spencer and struck out. Who's to say they won't try it again."

"Yeah and we still don't know who did it," Aria said.

"Clearly it was someone working for Alison," Emily said.

Spencer sighed, "I really don't want to talk about this now, guys."

The doorbell rang and everyone froze. Toby went over to answer the door. It was a box of cake from Luck Leon's. Toby set the cake on the counter and everyone stared at it.

"You guys didn't have to order me a cake," Spencer teased. "I just got back from the hospital after a day, not in Iraq for a month."

"We didn't order this," Hanna said.

Spencer looked at the girls. "You didn't?"

They shook their heads. Then she looked at Caleb and he also shook his head. Everyone shared a glance for opening up the box. They all gasped at the message on top. Welcome Home Bitch -A. Of course -A did this.

"Spence, don't eat it," Hanna said.

Spencer gave her a look. "Why on earth would I eat a cake that -A delivered?"

Caleb covered up the cake then tossed it in the garbage. The girls stuck around for an hour then Toby insisted they leave, so Spencer could get some rest. After they left, Spencer and Toby, settled down on the couch. Toby pulled Spencer close to his side and sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

She brushed her hand over his cheek. "Come on tell me."

He sighed, "I feel like this was my fault."

"Why?"

"I left town when you needed me. You wouldn't have been with Johnny if I didn't leave. I should have stayed. If I stayed, you wouldn't have gone through a near death experince."

"I go through near death experinces whether you're aroind or not."

"Things have gotten out of hand ever since I joined the force. I was so ready to find answers. So ready to find out who -A is for you, but like always I let it get to my head."

"Well I haven't made things easy for you by going off doing things that are on the boarder line to being illegal."

"That's your way of finding answers. I know that. I've always known that. I shouldn't expect you to change."

"Yeah, but I could have chilled out a little on the sluething."

"No," he shook his head. "I should have chilled out. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Toby leaned forward to touch her lips with his. Spencer responded by cupping his face and pulling him closer. She brushed her fingers across his face when they pulled away. Toby stared back at her with love in his eyes. Spencer bite down on her bottom lip.

"Do you have work tonight?"

"No," he replied.

"Tomorrow?"

"No," he sighed. "Actually there's something I have to tell you and I should've told you sooner, but I didn't know how to tell you or how you would respond."

Spencer sat up and gave him a look.

Toby took a deep breath. "I got suspended."

Spencer's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Tanner had me suspended."

"For how long?"

"I don't know they wouldn't say. They're probably deciding if they should let me back in or fire me altogether."

"Toby, I'm so sorry. You probably got suspended because of me. No surprised there."

"No Spence," Toby scooted closer. "It wasn't your fault."

"You got suspended for lying to the cops and you probably lied for me, so it was my fault."

"No it wasn't. I'm just not a very good cop. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up getting fired."

"You're not a bad cop. You tried your best." She reached out to touch his cheek. "That's all anyone can ever do."

"So your not mad or disappointed with me?"

"No, why would I be mad?"

"Because I feel like I let you down... again."

"You did not let me down."

"Feels that way."

She reached out to rub smoothing circlers around his back.

"You didn't. Uniform or no uniform, you'll always be my safe place to land. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Fine."

She moved her hand down to rest on his thigh.

"Did you find out what was in that barrel?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"Can you tell me? I mean I guess you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I do want to tell you it's just. I-I don't know how you're going to take it."

It can't be that bad."

"It's bad."

"What was in the barrel?"

Toby took a deep breath in then exhaled.

"Melissa's body was in the barrel."

* * *

**Clifhanger! Ha! How will Spencer react to the news? **

**Just a reminder that this story will NOT go along with the storyline on the show, so in my story that is what's in the barrel. Anway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More to come IF I get atleast FIVE new reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment, Spencer just sat there in complete silence with a blank expression on her face. Toby couldn't tell what she was thinking. Hearing that your sister's body was found Isn't the kind of news anyone wants to hear.

"I'm sorry what did you say was in the barrel?"

Toby sighed. "Melissa's body was in the barrel."

"You don't mean Melissa as in my sister?"

"What other Melissa do you know."

"No," Spencer shook her head. "No, it couldn't have been Melissa."

"But it was."

"No," Spencer got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth.

"Spencer, I know what I saw."

"You saw wrong. Melissa is in London away from all of this mess."

"The police are running test and the body in the barrel is Melissa."

"If it was Melissa, wouldn't my parents know?"

"They didn't want to give out that information just yet."

"Melissa is in London. There is no way her body was in that barrel. She can't be dead on one continent and alive on another."

Toby stood up off the couch and walked over to Spencer. When he did, she took two steps back. Toby sighed.

"Spencer don't do this."

"Do what!?" She shouted. "You're standing here trying to tell me my sister is dead when I know she's alive."

"How do you know Melissa's been in London?"

"That's what she said in her video. My dad dropped her off at the airport."

"When was the last time you heard from her?"

"I don't know before I got arrested on Thanksgiving."

"And why do you think that is? Why do you think you haven't heard from her since?"

"Because she's trying to keep a low profile."

"Spencer..."

"No!" She practically screamed. "It wasn't Melissa. You're lying. You're just trying to cover the truth."

"Why would I lie about someone being dead?"

"You lied about your death."

"That was totally different and I never lied about my own death. Mona made it up."

"And how hard did you fight her on it? How hard did you try to let me know that you were alive? Did you even fight at all?"

"Spencer, I know you're just saying all this because you're upset, but I'm telling the truth. Melissa's body was in the barrel."

Spencer stood silently for a long time. She swept the hair out of her face and sniffle. This can't be true. Melissa can't be gone. Not her sister. Melissa's a fighter. She would not go down without a fight. The Hastings were raised to fight to the death for what they wanted. Maybe that's what she did. Melissa probably fought hard to find answers and ended up getting the death penalty as her punishment. But Spencer can't seem to get her brain to believe it. Not until she hears him say it.

"I want to hear you say it," she spoke through the lump in her throat.

He stared at her with confusion, not completely understanding what she means.

"I want to hear you say it," she repeated. "Tell me she's dead."

"Spencer..."

"Say it or I won't believe it."

He took a deep breath and said, "Melissa's body was in the barrel. Melissa is dead."

Spencer put her hand over her mouth and let out a sob she didn't even know she was holding in. "No," she kept repeating and shook her head frantically. Toby walked across the way and brought her into his arms. She held her arms around his neck, buried her face into his chest, and sobbed. Spencer was crying so hard that she couldn't even keep herself up. If Toby wasn't holding her right now she probably would have collapsed to the ground by now.

Toby picked Spencer up and carried her over to the couch where they sat and he held her like a baby just letting her cry on him. Spencer and Melissa didn't have the best sister relationship. Toby knows that. Anybody with eyes could see that. They fought a lot and disagreed on mostly everything. They've competed with each other trying to be the best at everything. They lied to each other, kept secrets, and even said they hated each other. But despite all that, they were family and they cared about each other. After all, they were sisters.

Spencer finally stopped crying and whipped her nose on his shirt. She lifted her head off his chest and he brushed her hair out of her face and whipped her tears. She sniffled again.

"Do the cops know anything else?"

"They're pretty sure she was murdered."

"By who? Do they have any suspects?"

He shook his head, "Not at the moment."

Spencer clenched her fist into his shirt.

"I want to find the person that killed her and I want to kill them."

"Spencer don't be too hasty."

"I'm serious!" She snapped. "Whoever did this will pay."

"Who do you think would kill Melissa?"

"I don't know Wren, Jason, Holbrook. Anyone could have done it. When I find out who, I'll have them begging on their knees for mercy."

"It's getting late and you haven't eaten anything since you got home."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something before your blood sugar drops."

She sighed, "maybe some toast and juice will be fine."

"Okay," he kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back."

Toby got off the couch and walked into her kitchen to get her toast ready. Spencer pulled her knees up against her chest and sat back against the couch. Her mind was racing. Melissa is dead. Did -A kill her? If Alison is -A then she must have had somebody get rid of Melissa for her. Just then Spencer's phone beeped. Of course it's a text from that bitch. _I bet you're dying to know who I am, just like Melissa was dying to find me-A_

Spencer clenched her phone in her hands as tears clouded her eyes. -A killed Melissa. That bitch killed her sister. Now Spencer is more determined than ever to find out who -A is. But -A wouldn't be the one to kill her. That bitch probably got somebody to do the dirty deed for them. It doesn't matter who killed Melissa, in Spencer's mind their both dead.

"Toby can you do me a favor?"

He set her plate of toast on the coffee table.

"Anything."

"Can you bringmemylap top? I want to see what I can find out about this Jonny guy."

* * *

**-A ending**

Jonny walked down the dark path and waited. He checked his watch and it's almost 11pm. They said they'd be here before then. He paced around for a little bit and kicked at the sidewalk below his sneakers. The slow howle of the wind alarmed him that a storm is brewing. He spun around when he heard someone's feet crunching on a leaf. There standing at the end of the road was a figure cloacked in a black hoodie. The figure stepped forward.

"I did what you told me to," Jonny said.

The figure nodded and stepped forward. They handed him an envople.

"What's this?" Jonny asked.

"Finish the job," the figure said.

Jonny openedtheenvolp and gasped at what was inside. He stared at it for a moment, looked up at the figure, and then nodded. The figure nodded back then turned to run down the street. Jonny pulled up his jacket and made a straight shot to his car.

* * *

**Uh oh, what does Jonny have to do with -A? And what did -A give him. The biggest question, who is -A? Keep reading to find out. Also do you think Spencer will find out the truth about Jonny? What is the truth about Jonny?**


	5. Chapter 5

Toby didn't know if Spencer should be investigating right now. She just got out of the hospital and needs to relax. He knows it's not a good idea for her to be thinking too hard on this, but he brings over her laptop anyway. He figured if she works for a little bit then agrees to take a break every once in awhile then it should be fine. But deep down he knows that she won't want to stop looking until she gets answers. Spencer took her laptop from him and set herself up on the couch. Toby set next to her and immediately watched her small fingers typing away on her keyboard. One thing he always admired about her is that she never gives up on anything. It's very hard for Spencer Hastings to just give up. The day Spencer Hastings gives up would probably be the end of the world.

Spencer typed away on her keyboard searching for answers. Every once in awhile she would slam her hands on the keyboard, groan and throw her head in her hands, and curse because she can't find anything useful. She's spent the last three hours trying to find something on Jonny, Melissa, and any connection Alison has with other people. This is all too stressful for her and Toby can't stand to see her like this. Toby came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders to help her relax. Though it did give her a small sense of comfort she also found it distracting to her work.

"Spencer," Toby purred. "You've been working for four hours none stop. It's almost midnight, you should get some rest."

"I-I can't get some rest when my sisters been murdered."

"The doctors said for you to take it easy for a while. This is not taking it easy."

"I've kept it easy for two hours. Encase they didn't know this I'm Spencer Hastings. Spencer doesn't have time to take it easy. Not with my parents falling apart, -A running around, my friends in danger, and Melissa being murdered. I have to find answers."

"You do," Toby agreed. "And I will help you find those answers, but right now you need to get some sleep."

"Toby," she sighed.

"Don't Toby me," he said in a firm yet comforting voice. "Straining yourself to figure this out is not going to help you get answers. Albert Einstein eventually found time to sleep."

"Albert Einstein didn't have a stalker camping out in his backyard!"

"Get some rest Spencer, please," he said softly. "Tomorrow you can do all the research you want, but for now, get some rest."

Spencer sighed and shut her laptop down. Toby reached for her hand and she accepted. Together they walked up to her bedroom and laid down on her bed. Toby held her throughout the night. Spencer was finding it hard to sleep with so much running through her mind. Eventually, she did find some time to shut her , however. Stayed up all night keeping an eye on her. He knows that he should be getting sleep and just like Spencer he shouldn't be up all night, but he can't help himself. That's his woman and he has to make sure she stays safe at all times.

* * *

On Thursday, Spencer didn't show up for school along with her friends. Of course the expected her not to, but they really wanted to talk to her. Just like Spencer, they want to know what was in that barrel. Maybe the girls can come up with a plan to get Toby to tell them what's in the barrel. It was just after third period and the girls were sitting at lunch talking. Aria kept turning on her phone waiting to hear back from Ezra. They've been on the rocks ever since he found out about that letter. Hanna is worried about getting money for college and Emily is struggling with the news about her newest crush being married. All of the girls are going through a hard time, but not as hard as Spencer.

"Lunch is over and Spencer still isn't here yet," Emily said.

"Did you really think she'd show up today?" Aria asked. "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come tomorrow."

"Do you think Toby told her what was in the barrel?"

"No, Spencer would have called us by now."

Aria and Emily noticed that Hanna's been acting a little distinct lately. She's biting her nails and tapping her foot like she's waiting to hear back from a job interview. Aria nudged her shoulder gently.

"Han you okay?"

"What?" She snapped herself out of it. "Oh yeah. Uh, poor Spencer."

"What's with you?" Emily asked.

Hannah sighed, "nothing. It's just I went to my dad to ask him to help pay for college and he totally shut me down. He agreed to pay for Kate, but not me."

"I'm so sorry Han," Aria said.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well I've put a lot of thought into it and decide to enter a beauty pageant."

Aria and Emily sat there and stared at her in shock. No one ever thought Hanna was the type to enter a beauty pageant.

"How is dressing up and putting on a little extra make-up going to get you into college?" Emily asked.

"Okay I'm not doing this to play dress up. The winner gets 20,000$. I can use that money to pay for college. Since my dad won't help me, I decided to help myself."

"Hanna you know it's going to take a lot more than a pretty face and nice legs to win," Aria said.

"Yeah you need a swimsuit, casual wear, and lots of dresses and you need to have a special talent," Emily said.

"I have a special talent."

"What?"

Hanna thought for a second. "I have a sixth sense. I know when a store is about to have a sale."

"Every girl knows that Hanna," Aria said.

"Having killer shopping skills isn't good enough," Emily said.

"I could perform a hip hop dance," she said.

"I didn't know you could dance," Emily said.

"I can't, but you can."

Emily's eyes widen. "What are you saying?"

"Help me choose a dance for the pageant. I've seen you move Emily and I need you."

Emily sighed, "I don't know."

"Please," Hanna begged. "This is the last chance I got to get money for college. If I don't get money I'll be stuck here in Rosewood or I'll end up sleeping on one of your guys sofa."

"Okay," Emily agreed. "I'll help you."

* * *

Back at the Hastings manor, Spencer is busy typing away on her laptop. Right now she's sitting on the kitchen counter doing more research. Toby walked over and slid a plate with a grilled chicken sandwich and a glass of water in front of her. It's afternoon and Spencer hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Spencer nibbled on her sandwich a little and gulped down her water. Toby's glad to see that she's taking the time to eat something. This earned her a cup of coffee. Toby sat down beside her with his sandwich in front of him.

"Did you find anything?"

Spencer sighed. "I checked my old emails and there's nothing from Melissa. There's no report of her going missing on the news. Wouldn't my parents at least notice that she hasn't checked in in months?"

"Your parents are busy people."

"Yeah, but they're never too busy for Melissa."

"Are you going to tell the girls what was in the barrel?"

"If I tell them it was Melissa, they'd throw a party."

"She was your sister."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean they saw her as Charlie's Angel."

Toby looked at the clock and said, "schools getting out soon. Your friends are probably going to stop by. When they get here I'll run back to my place to pick up a few things."

Spencer reached out for his hand. "Don't leave."

He smiled, "I'll be back. I just want to pick up some clothes and my shampoo. I love you, but it would be weird for me to walk around town smelling like lavender."

Spencer sighed, "okay, but if you're not back in an hour, I'm sending out a search party."

"Yes ma'am."

Toby smiled and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. For the first time in awhile, she smiled. Their moment was interrupted by a rapid knock on the door. Toby pulled away and went over to answer the door. The three girls rushed in sounding out of breath. Spencer walked over to them and looked at them with concern.

"You guys okay?"

All of the girls were shaking and clenching their phones in their hands.

"What's going on?" Spencer urged.

Emily held up her phone and showed her the text. _You've heard of monkeys in a barrel, how about Hastings in a barrel?-A_

"When we got that text we assumed that -A did something to you again," Aria said.

"No," Spencer shook her head. "Not me."

"Who is this text about?"

Spencer and Toby shared a look. Toby nodded.

"Toby said that Melissa's body was in that barrel."

The girls stood there in shock. Never did they expect Melissa to be the one in that barrel. They all thought she was in London. Sitting back in a fancy hotel room laughing at their struggles. But they were wrong. Melissa is dead and who knows how long she has been.

"What do you mean Melissa's body was in that barrel?" Emily asked.

"Has she been living inside it or something?" Hanna asked.

"No," Spencer said. "Somebody killed her and stuffed her body inside that barrel."

"Do you think it was Alison?"

"-A is definitely a common factor in all of this. I think -A had somebody take care of this dirty deed."

"Somebody like Alison?" Aria asked.

Spencer shook her head. "Not Alison. It's somebody else. It has to be somebody else."

"Alison could have killed Melissa before she was arrested," Emily said.

"I don't know who this bitch is," a pool of tears started forming in her eyes. "But when I find out who did it, they are so dead."

"Then we have to talk to Alison," Hanna said.

"You girls can't go back there," Toby said.

"We have to find out what she knows!" Hanna argued.

"If you go there it will draw suspicion. Besides when has Alison ever been known to tell the truth."

"When have any of us been known to tell the truth!" Spencer cut in. "People lie that's the only truth."

"Spencer you're not seriously thinking of talking to her are you?" Toby asked. Spencer flashed him a warning glance. Toby backed down and said, "okay. Let's go talk to Alison."

* * *

They arrived to the women's prison facility and got passes to see Alison. Even Toby came in with them. Since all five of them are coming to see her, they were brought into a visiting room. There they sat in front of a table waiting for the guards to bring Alison in. The four girls sat in the hard plastic chairs and Toby leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed. With the sound of a buzzard, Alison was brought in. They escorted her to the opposites side of the table and chained her to the leg of the table. The guards told them they have an hour then left. Alison sat there and looked at them suspiciously.

"What do you want?" Her voice came out groggy.

"Answers," Spencer said.

Alison chuckled, "we all want answers Spencer. I'm guessing you couldn't find the answers to your questions on google, so now you're here. Look who finally swallowed her pride."

"Careful Alison," Spencer warned. "Just because there's a cop right outside that door, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to smack that smirk off your face."

Alison's face fell. "Look at me Spencer. I've already been smacked enough. One more smack from you isn't going to hurt. This place has made me numb."

"We didn't come here to fight," Emily interrupted. "We just want the truth."

"I was trying to find the truth!" Alison shouted. "Look where I ended up because of it."

"Melissa is dead," Hanna cut in.

"And what you think I did it?"

"You or you got someone to do it," Aria said.

"I didn't have anything to do with Melissa's murder or anyone."

"Why should we believe that?" Hanna challenged.

"Because -A is setting me up. Come on guys you know how easy it is for -A to make one of us look guilty." Alison looks around the room and her eyes land on Toby. "You remember what it was like working for -A, so you know how they work. You had to make your own girlfriend look guilty for something."

"Stop it Alison!" Spencer snapped.

Alison looked back at Spencer. "I'm sorry about your sister," she said softly. "But I didn't do it I swear. I know I'm a lot of things and I've done a lot of bad things, but I would never ever kill anyone."

A buzz sound echoed through the room and a guard walked in. "Shower time Alison."

Alison stood up and the girls watched them escort her out of the room. Once she was gone they each shared a glance. Toby led the way out to their cars. Each of the girls hugged Spencer and told them how sorry they are about Melissa's death. She hugged them back then got in the passenger seat of Toby's truck. For most of the ride, Spencer was silent. Toby wasn't sure if he should say something or keep to himself.

"Do you want to pick up take out for dinner?"

She raised her head. "Sure."

"What do you want?"

"How about Chinese," she said with a smile. "I know that's your favorite."

He smiled back. "That is my favorite."

They pulled up into the parking lot of a Chinese restraint. Spencer didn't want to wait in the car so she walked in with Toby. They didn't seem to notice the hooded figure across the street watching them. After Spencer and Toby disappeared inside, the figured pulled out their phone and started making a mysterious phone call.

Operator: "Women's detention facility, how may I help you?"

Disguised voice: "I'd like to speak to AlisonDilaurentis, please."

* * *

**She finally updated! Now the girls know about Melissa and Alison was in this chapter. I hope everyone liked this chapter.**

**Question: How do you like this story so far?**


	6. Chapter 6

Toby and Spencer walked out of the restraint with brown paper bags filled with Chinese food. When they reached their car, Spencer was startled by the sound a twig snapping behind them. They glanced over their shoulder and saw Jonny slowly making his way towards them. He had on a pair of grey saggy pants, a red shirt, and an unzipped navy blue hoodie. Toby circled around to the other side of the car so he was standing next to Spencer. Toby really doesn't trust this guy. In Toby's opinion, Jonny gives off a bad vibe. A tiny smirk spreads across Jonny's face and he gives them a lame wave.

"I thought I recognized you and wanted to say hi," he said.

"Hi," Spencer replied uneasily.

Jonny stopped when he was a good arm swinging distance from Toby. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"It's good to see you out of the hospital."

"Yeah it feels good to be out of there."

Toby reached out and laced his fingers with hers. Spencer responded by squeezing their hands together.

"I thought your favorite food was Italian," Jonny said.

Spencer nodded. "It's is, but Toby loves Chinese food and I like it too."

"So he does know how to see eye to eye."

Toby stepped up to Jonny while keeping his hand intertwined with Spencer's.

"I thought you just came over to say hi."

Jonny looked at him.

"I did."

"Okay," Toby nodded. "You said hi now goodbye."

Jonny smirked at Toby then glanced briefly at Spencer.

"Goodbye," he said then slowly backed away.

Spencer and Toby stood back until Jonny was out of sight. Then the two climbed up in the truck and set out for Toby's loft. On the way home, Toby noticed that Spencer looked uneasy. He tried his best to read her mind. Spencer sighed and adjusted herself in her seat. She turned her head to look out the window. The sight of police cars sitting in Hanna's driveway won her attention. Spencer reached out to touch Toby's arm in order to alert him.

"Toby."

Toby stopped the car along the side of Hanna's house. Spencer stared at the house for a long time. Then she shared a quick glance with Toby.

"Are they there to arrest Hanna?" He asked.

Soon after he finished that sentence, Spencer was jumping out of the truck and running towards the Marin's front door. Toby got out of the truck and ran after her. There were three or four police cars parked along the street and in Hanna's driveway. Some of the policemen were blocking off the driveway so no one could interfere. Two policemen saw Spencer coming and were prepared to stop her.

"Hanna!" Spencer shouted over the loud sirens.

One of the policemen put his hand out stop her from going any further. Spencer tried to push past the police, but it was no use. Toby caught up with Spencer and clamped his hands over her shoulders to calm her down. Hot tears ran down her cheeks. Spencer looked left to right for anyone that would be willing to give her an answer. Then she spotted Aria and Emily standing by the corner of the fence. Spencer brushed Toby's hands off her shoulders and ran over to join them. Aria and Emily had the same worried expression on their face.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked them.

They both shrugged.

"I don't know," Emily said.

"Are they arresting Hanna for Mona's murder."

"They can't do that," Aria said.

"Hanna didn't hurt anyone," Emily said.

"Especially since Mona may not be really dead," Aria said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What are you saying?" Emily asked.

"I followed Mike out into the woods and he had Mona's blood stashed in a tree."

"Okay can you say creepy," Emily said.

"No you guys, Mona was planning to fake her death so she could get out of town and work to find out who A is."

"So is Mona dead or alive?" Spencer whispered to them.

Once again they all shared a look. The girls turned back to watch the scene at the Marin's house unfold. Now two cops were escorting Hanna out to one of the squad cars. The girls held each other, cried, and screamed Hanna's name. This is so not far. The cops are arresting Hanna for a murder that may not have even taken place. This is Alison all over again.

"You guys we should get out of here," Toby said.

Toby ushered the girls away from the scene and back to his truck. Spencer sat up front with Toby while Aria and Emily rode in the back. Instead of going to Toby's loft like they originally planned, they went to Spencer's house. Lucky for the girls, Spencer and Toby got enough Chinese food for five people. Toby called Caleb about what happened, but he already knows. He's at the station now with Mrs. Marin trying to bail Hanna out.

"-A is taking things too far this time," Emily said.

"First Alison now Hanna," Spencer said.

"Wait, I thought we agreed Alison was bad news," Emily said.

"Not according to Mike and Mona," Aria said.

"If Mona's not dead then where is she?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe -A found out about her plan and killed Mona for real," Aria said.

"Or she could be the one out there playing us again," Emily said.

"Do you think Mona and Mike played out a fake murder?" Spencer asked.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"Well Mona's murder was caught on camera and there was a whole bunch of blood splattered around her house. If what Mike said about Mona is true then maybe he helped her set up the whole thing."

The girls were interrupted by their phones beeping. They each shared a terrified look before looking at their phones. _Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.-A_

"This message gives the chance of Mona being dead 50/50," Spencer said.

"Are you sure what Mike said was true?" Emily asked. "Or is he just trying to cover for somebody?"

"I believe what my own brother said okay Emily," Aria said getting angry.

Emily lowered her weapons and stepped back. Spencer looked at Toby who is still on the phone with Caleb trying to figure out what's going on. If Hanna just got arrested, one of them could be next. Spencer worried that she would be next... Again. Toby hung up his phone and groaned. Spencer furrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Hanna is going to be on a 48 hour lock down until the judge grants permission for bail."

"Hanna can not be on a 48 hour lock down," Spencer said. "She doesn't even like being in a classroom for five minutes. The girls going to go nuts."

"Is there anyway that we can see her?" Emily asked.

Toby shook his head. "No, family visits only. Hanna's mom is keeping Caleb posted and he'll keep us posted."

"If there's a chance that Mona faked her death then maybe there's still a chance Melissa's still alive," Spencer said.

"Spence," Toby said. "I saw what was in that barrel. It was her."

Spencer looked at him with sad eyes. No one wants to believe that Melissa is really gone, but it looks like that's the truth. Two weeks ago Spencer sent Melissa an email about a college interview in London. She always wondered why Melissa never replied. Now she knows. It's kind of hard for dead people to write back. But she did get an email from a friend of Melissa's. He said his name was Colin. Maybe Spencer can write him to see what he has to say or maybe it would be better to go there in person.

"Melissa had a friend in London," Spencer said.

"It seems like Melissa had friends everywhere," Aria said.

"A few weeks ago I tried writing Melissa and she never replied, but he did. His name was Colin and he said that he was a friend of Melissa's and if there's anything he could do to help."

"I don't like the idea of you communication with a guy you've never met," Toby said.

"I don't like it either," Spencer admitted. "But if he knows something about what happened to Melissa."

"Well what are you going to do write him back?"

"No, I'm going to London."

"What!?" Toby and the girls exclaimed.

"Spencer you can't," Aria said.

"Not with everything going on," Emily said.

"Not without me," Toby added.

"Guys I have to. Colin knew Melissa. Maybe he knew some of her secrets. I'm going to do this. If you guys cared about finding answers as much as I do, you'll let me go."

"Okay," Aria and Emily finally agreed.

"When will you be leaving?" Aria asked.

"I'll look up flights tonight and probably stay for two three days the most."

"What are we supposed to do while you're gone?" Emily asked.

"Keep your eyes open, watch your backs, and try not to get killed."

The girls left after a while. Since Aria's dad is out of town, she's staying at Emily's. The girls wanted to sleep at Spencer's, but they knew she had to get Toby on board with her plan. Toby still felt uneasy about this idea. Mostly because he doesn't want his girlfriend to be on a another continent without him. Spencer and Toby walked up to Spencer's room and sat back on her bed. Spencer was leaning back against her bedpost with her laptop sitting on her lap. The next flight departs this coming Friday at 9am and returns on the 10th. The flight time is 7 hours and 45 minutes long.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Toby said.

"We need answers, Toby."

"Maybe I should go and you can stay."

Spencer smiled a little. "Hey, you've already had your fun in London."

"Spence I'm serious."

"I am too," her voice came out in a serious tone. "This is something that I have to do. Not just for me or my friends. My parents are also going to want answers. Melissa was their first baby. They're going to be crushed when they found out and they're going to want answers. Let me do this, Toby, please."

Toby thought about it for a moment. If she goes alone and something happens to her, he won't be there to protect her. If she gets hurt while he's away, he won't know what to do. He might not even know if something would happen to her. Spencer going alone to London is risky. Hell it was risky when he went. Being alone in London isn't the only thing that worries him. What if her plane crashes? Even with all these possible risks, he knows he has no choice. He has to let her go. Spencer deserves some answers.

"Okay," Toby sighed.

"Believe if could I would sneak you in my carry on, but this is something I have do do on my own."

"I know," He sighed and took her hands. "I'm just going to miss you."

Spencer closed her laptop and set it to the side. Then she sat up so she was facing Toby.

"I'm going to miss you too. Toby I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Make sure nothing bad happens to my friends while I'm going. Do what you always do for me and protect them. Don't let anybody hurt them. Most importantly, I want you to promise me that you will stay safe. I don't want to return home to a bunch of dead bodies of the people I love."

He laced their fingers together and said, "I promise."

"Come here," she whispered while cupping his face with her hands and bringing his face closer to hers.

Their lips met in a slow passionate kiss. Toby has kissed Spencer many times before and each time she still gets butterflies in her stomach. The good butterflies. They kissed more intensely and fell back against the bed. Spencer moved her hands down his back to the bottom of his shirt. In one swift move, she pulled the shirt right off his body and threw it to the side. Their lips met in another kiss. Toby started undoing the buttons on Spencer's plaid shirt then brushed it off her shoulders, leaving her in just her bra and skinny jeans and whatever panties she has on underneath.

The rest of their clothes were discarded and thrown carelessly around the room. They spent the majority of the night making love to one another. Something that they haven't done in awhile. Neither one of them knew how everything would play out in the next few weeks and neither one of them want to worry about they just want to enjoy the moment they have together and not think about anything else other than how much the love each other.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. There's a little drama for you. Hanna got arrested! Spencer leaves for London next chapter and while she's gone, the girls, Toby, and Caleb will try to kick up their own investigation.**

**I guess you could say this story is like the show, but with my own creative twist. Haha. **


	7. Chapter 7

On Thursday night, Aria and Emily came over to help Spencer pack for Landon. While they helped her pack they talked about what Alison told them and what they know about Mike. If what Mike said is true then is it possible that Mona is still alive? Maybe she's the one messing with them. Everyone knows how much Mona loved to play games. She loved them almost as much as Ali did. Spencer sighed as she threw her empty suitcase down on her bed. The girls have already sorted out a pile of clothes for her to pack.

"Aria have you talked to Mike since Tuesday?" Emily asked.

"No," she said.

"Do you guys think Mona is still alive?" Aria asked. "Maybe there's a reason the cops never found a body."

"-A probably killed Mona once they found out about her plan," Spencer said.

"She could still be alive," Aria said.

"If she's alive, is she helping us or tricking us?" Emily asked.

"I don't know," Spencer said. "All I can think about is who killed Melissa."

"We're going to figure this out Spence," Emily said. "We just have to."

"Maybe talking to Colin will get us a led on who -A is," Spencer said.

"Or this could be a trap from -A," Aria said.

Spencer finished up packing her suitcase and collapsed on the bed next to Aria. Emily was leaning forward in the red chair. All the girls have many theories running through their heads but don't know which one is right.

"What times does your flight leave tomorrow?" Aria asked.

Spencer took a deep breath and said, "before noon. My mom thinks I'm going to some college interview so she didn't ask many questions."

"Is your mom dropping you off at the airport?"

"No, Toby is. At first we thought it would be harder for us to say goodbye if he did drive me, but I want him to be there. I want all you guys to be there. I want your guys faces to be the last thing I see before getting on the plane."

Emily reached out to touch my arm. "We'll be there."

The girls spent the night at Spencer's house to talk more about their plans. Toby called Spencer after midnight to ask what time he should pick her up. And he really wanted to talk to her because he loves the sound of her voice. What started out as a type of business call, turned into a little argument about who would miss who more. That's a little cheesy for this couple. Even they know that. But when you're in love sometimes you don't really care how cheesy you sound.

"So if you get here at 9 in the morning that should be early enough," Spencer told Toby over the phone.

"Okay," he said. "I'm really going to miss you when you're gone."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"I'll miss you more."

She smiled softly. "Didn't we just have this fight?"

Spencer could hear him smiling over the phone.

"Yeah, but I'm really going to miss you. A lot."

"I'm going to miss you too." Spencer looked at the time. "I should get some sleep."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he repeated.

Spencer laughed, "are we seriously about to have the "you hang up first" argument?"

"Whatever keeps you talking."

"Goodnight Toby," she said for the last time.

He sighed, "goodnight."

They hung up at the same time then fell asleep thinking about the other. The next morning, Toby showed up at Spencer's house before 9. The girls went back to their houses to change and said they'd meet her at the airport. Spencer made breakfast for her and Toby then he helped her get her suitcase in his truck. They climbed in his truck and drove off to the airport. The ride was silent. The only sound was coming from the hum of the radio playing on a low volume. Spencer and Toby kept their hands latched together the whole ride there.

Just like they said Spencer's friends showed up at the airport to see her off. Caleb came along too. Ezra couldn't make it because according to Aria he had a business meeting regarding the Brew to attend. None of the girls knows what's going on between the two lately. Just that Aria has been acting weird when talking about Ezra. Toby was helping Spencer go over her list of everything she needs. She made a promise to call him at least once a day for every day that she's gone.

"Does this Colin guy know you're coming?" Toby asked.

"Yes. I emailed him and he said he would love to meet with me to talk about Melissa."

"Is he a young guy?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. He's about twenty-five or twenty-six. The only thing he could tell me was that Melissa and him have been friends for a few years."

"Does he know you have a boyfriend?" Toby asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Yes, he knows I'm taken."

Caleb laughed, "I think what he means is, does this guy know you have a boyfriend who will kick his ass if he touches you?"

"I'm going to Landon to work not flirt," Spencer said.

"Does Colin know that? Caleb questioned.

Aria reached out and punched Caleb right in his left arm.

"Don't make Toby more paranoid than he already is," she scolded.

Caleb backed down, "sorry."

"You're coming back Tuesday right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Spencer sighed. "That's when my planes supposed to get back, so I guess you guys can count on me returning the same day."

"What time?" Aria asked.

"I'll call you guys and let you know."

"Okay," they all said.

_Flight 216 to Landon is now boarding._ Spencer gave each of her friends a hug including Caleb. They're all going to miss her, but they also know they have stuff to take care of back in Rosewood. While Spencer's in Landon, the girls are supposed to go back to talk to Alison. Toby and Caleb are going to continue to try and find a way to prove Hanna is innocent. After everyone hugged Spencer goodbye, they walked away to give Spencer and Toby a moment alone. Spencer stepped up to Toby who hasn't been able to look her in the eye since they got here. He's afraid that if he looks into her brown eyes he'll start crying. He's going to miss her so much.

"Toby," she spoke softly. She cupped his cheeks with her hands. "Look at me please."

He looked up at her for the first time. The look in his blue eyes nearly broke her heart. She knew that being a part hurt him. It hurts her too. When he finally managed to look her in the eyes, she smiled softly at him. Toby tried his best to smile back.

"It's just for a few days," she reminded him.

"I know," he sighed. "I'm still going to miss you. I've said this before about how I can't get used to you being far away. What if something happens to you and I'm not there to protect you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'll have you with me in my heart and as long as I have you with me nothing bad can ever happen to me."

Toby smiled and moved his hands to her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They leaned in for a passionate kiss that neither one of them wanted to end. They wished that they could stay like this forever. Just holding each other with their lips pressed together. Hearing nothing but the sound of their hearts beating for one another. _Flight 216 to Landon last call._ The two unwillingly broke apart. When Spencer took a step back tears were forming in Toby's eyes. The sight of him crying made her eyes water. She brushed her hand over his cheek to whip the stray tear off his face. She smiled at him one last time before turning away to head for the boarding station. Spencer didn't even bother to look back because if she did, she would run back to him andwoukd miss her flight. Toby stood back and watched Spencer walk away along with his heart.

* * *

**Sad chapter, but hey don't worry! Spoby will reunite soon. Next chapter the girls question Alison and Spencer will meet Colin. No Colin won't be a threat to Spoby in this story so don't worry. Thanks for reading! If I get at least six reviews, I'll update this weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I told you guys if I get at least six reviews I would update this weekend, so here I am! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. I'll update again when I get five reviews for this chapter. Thanks so much guys. Love ya.**

* * *

Aria and Emily stood waiting in the visiting room for the guards to bring Alison in. They're here to ask her more about Mona, Melissa, A, and to hopefully get answers to all the lies she's told. The loud buzzer above the door rang then the door opened. A tall guard who was losing his hair escorted Alison into the room. He allowed her to sit at the chair across from the table. Aria and Emily took the two seats across from her. The guard explained they have one hour then left.

"If this is about Hanna being here I had nothing to do with it," Alison said.

"This isn't just about what's going on with Hanna," Emily said. "How'd you know she got arrested?"

"I saw her here," she replied simply.

"You know Spencer went to London," Aria said. "Right now her number one priority is finding out what happened to Melissa."

"That I didn't know," Alison said. "What does she think she'll find in London?"

"She's going to talk with a friend of Melissa's, Colin. In Spencer's mind he might know something," Emily said.

Alison chuckled, "in Spencer's mind everybody knows something."

"Well it's true," Emily said.

"Did Toby go with her to play his role as the alpha male?" Alison teased.

"Don't joke Ali," Aria said. "We need answers. We're tired of asking you this. What do you know?"

"Melissa has always been a target. Just like me."

"Why would Melissa be a target for -A?" Emily asked.

"Because she's trying to protect Spencer. Melissa was getting in -As way, so they probably felt they had to get rid of her," she said.

"Have you heard anything from -A?"

"Earlier this week I got a mysterious phone call," she said.

"From who?" Aria asked.

Alison shrugged. "I couldn't tell who's voice it was. They used a disguised voice."

"Is it possible Mike called you?"

"I haven't heard from Mike since he told you about Mona."

"What did the person say?" Emily asked.

"They said "the newbie is guilty," then they hung up," she said.

Time passed by and the girls asked question after question. It seemed like what Alison is saying is true, but no one can be really sure. Alison's told more lies than the truth, so you never know with her. Aria and Emily want to be able to believe her so they can end -As game. Unless Alison learns to be open and honest with them, they could be stuck with -A on their backs until their eighty. A guard came in to tell them their time is up. Alison stood up and the guard came over to escort her back. Before she walked out she turned around to say to them.

"Tell Spencer to be careful. She's getting too close to the truth in a dangerous way. Just like Melissa did days before she died."

After that Alison allowed the guards to take her. Aria and Emily shared a glance. Then the two were asked to leave.

* * *

Over in London Spencer is wondering around this big apartment building trying to find Colin's room. In the email he said he lives on the fourth floor in apartment 4B. She got on the elevator and rode up to the fourth floor. The elevator doors opened up right in front of the door to the supply closet. She sighed as she stepped off the elevator and turned left around the corner. She found apartment 4A then found 4B diagonally across the hall. Spencer knocked on the door gently. The door flew open and a young man stood there with a friendly smile on his face. He looked to be twenty six years old. Short hair, he's tall, and has a light beard growing out.

"Hello you must be Spencer," he spoke with a thick British accent.

"That's me."

"I'm Colin welcome to London."

He reached out to shake her hand then allowed her to step inside. His apartment appears to be neatly organized. There are big plate windows in the living room area giving off a great view of the city. Spencer jumped when she heard the door close.

"Can I get you anything. Perhaps a spot of tea?" He asked.

"No thanks."

Although her throat was feeling a little dry. She hasn't had anything to drink since before she got off the plane, which was two hours ago. She could use some water.

"Actually," she spoke up. "Maybe just a glass of water please."

Colin smiled, "alright. You can take your hat and coat off. If you need to go potty the bog is down the hall to the right."

"Thank you."

Colin went into the kitchen to fetch her some water. Spencer continued to glance around the place as she took her coat off. She really hopes Colin can give her some answers otherwise she came all the way here for nothing. Everyone knows that Spencer doesn't leave without getting answers first. Hopefully he can give her some useful information about Melissa that led to her death. She needs these answers. Now just for herself, but for her parents too.

* * *

Back in Rosewood Toby and Caleb were busy inside Toby's loft trying to figure out what they can do to free Hanna and if the time comes maybe Alison. Aria and Emily showed up after visiting Alison. Now they're all just sitting around Toby's loft trying to come up with a logical solution for all this. Toby walked back into the living room and set his phone on the table. He sighed and sat in the striped chair next to the sofa Aria and Emily are currently sitting on.

"I just got off the phone with Spencer," he said.

"Is she okay?" Aria asked.

"She seems fine. She found Colin's apartment and she's getting settled in."

"And now we're stuck here watching Fifty Shades Of Toby's Jealousy," Caleb teased.

Everyone glared at him and he stopped laughing.

"Don't listen to him," Emily said. "Spencer's going to be fine."

"Spencer I trust it's those British idiots who can't keep their hands off any girl that I don't trust," Toby said.

"You know Spencer," Aria said. "When she wants answers she gets them. Spencer would never do something without a reason we all know that. When she goes to someone for answers that's all she wants."

"That's all she wanted from Toby in the beginning, but they ended up as Rosewoods Romeo and Juliet," Caleb said.

"Okay you are the King of Not Helping," Emily shouted.

"And Spencer said Hanna was the Queen of Not Helping, so I guess that fits," Caleb laughed.

Toby shook his head and ignored Caleb's words. "What did you guys find out from Alison?"

"She said that Melissa was always a target," Emily said. "Alison's theory is that Melissa was trying to figure out who -A was so she could help Spencer. Once -A noticed that she was getting too close to the truth they got rid of her."

"And Alison feels Spencer could be next since she's traveling down the same path Melissa did days before she was murdered," Aria added.

Emily closed her eyes and frowned. She was not ready to tell Toby that part yet. He's already paranoid about Spencer's safety enough as it is. Adding this to his train of thought won't make him feel any better.

"Why would you tell him that now?" Emily hissed at Aria.

"Sorry just delivering the news," Aria said.

"You really think bringing up Spencer has a chance of being -As next target is going to make him feel any better?" Emily argued.

"I said I was sorry, Emily!"

At this point Toby wasn't even listening to them. The words "Spencer" "next" and "murder" kept running through his brain. Three words that he never wants to hear together within the same sentence. Not even in the same paragraph. In fact he doesn't even want to hear those three words in general. The more he thought about it, the more it all seemed to be coming together. Before Melissa died she was communicating with someone dangerous without even knowing. The Hastings family always have their guard up and never trust people easily. Whoever Melissa talked to had to be very convincing to get Melissa to trust them. Toby had to think who Spencer could be getting close to that could be putting her in danger. Then Toby remembered that Spencer has been spending some time with Jonny. It's a strange connection to make, but anything is possible in Rosewood. And ever since Toby met Jonny he knew something was wrong with him. He's going to figure out what Jonny is up to even if it gets him killed.

"What do we know about Jonny?" Toby asked out of the blue.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

Aria's face scrunched up with confusion. "What about Jonny?"

"I mean what do we know about him?"

"He came to Rosewood a month ago and rented Melissa's space in the barn," Emily said.

"Why Melissa's place?" Toby questioned. "Why doesn't he just rent a small apartment of his own?"

"Melissa's add was cheaper," Aria suggested.

Toby shook his head, "or he was looking for something."

"Something or someone?" Caleb asked.

Toby shrugged, "I don't know." He got up from his seat. "But whatever this guys is up to, I'm going to figure it out."

* * *

Spencer took a sip of her water then set it back down on the coffee table. Colin finished stirring up his tea and sat down across from her.

"I bet you want to know why your sister was spending so much time here," Colin said.

Spencer nodded. "That's one of the reasons why I'm here. You may not know this, but Melissa was..."

"Murdered," he finished for her. "I know. Wren called and told me."

Spencer looked at him in surprise.

"You know Wren?"

He nodded. "He's my cousin. Melissa met him when she first came here to London few years ago. I guess you could say Wren stole my mate."

Now there's something Spencer didn't know.

"You and Melissa dated?" Spencer asked.

He nodded, "yes. For a couple months. What I didn't know is that she was already involved with some guy back in her hometown."

"Who Ian Thomas?"

Colin looked confused, "Ian Thomas? Oh! Right. No, when I met Melissa she wasn't with Ian yet."

"What do you mean?" Spencer questioned. "They were highschool sweethearts."

"When Melissa came to London she was with some younger guy. The second time she came to London was to get away from that guy."

"Why did she want to get away from him?" She asked.

"This guy was up to know good and Melissa knew it. He used to blackmail your sister for bomb."

"Bomb?" Spencer questioned.

"Money," he clarified. "This guy wanted lots of money."

"Money for what?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Melissa came to me for help, so I did. I managed to get the guy to back off, but he came back recently. Melissa called me up the night he returned to Rosewood in a panic saying he's back and this time he's not working alone. That was the last thing I heard from her. A couple days later Wren called me and said she had been murdered."

"By this guy?" Spencer asked.

Colin nodded, "I think so."

"Who was this guy?"

There was a long pause between them. Colin had to think about his name for a minute. Then when it came to him he took a deep breath.

"His name was Jonathan Raymond."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Looks like Melissa was in a lot of trouble before she died. Why would Jonathon want to blackmail Melissa for money? It's possible he knew something. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Five reviews and I'll update again.**

**Hanna will be back in the next chapter for those of you who missed her. **

**Question: Do you think Toby is going to figure out the truth?**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Toby, Caleb, and Emily went to visit Hanna while Aria went back to talk to Alison. Hanna is now allowed to have visitors, but only for an hour. Right now Hanna and Alison are together in the prison's laundry room folding pillowcases and sheets. Hanna really hates it in here. Her hair is a mess. She has to wear an orange jump suit and orange is so not one of her colors. Plus she's told when to shower, when to get dress, when to eat, and what to eat. This place is hell that smells like sweaty feet. Hanna sighed as folded another pillowcase and set it on the rack.

"How many pillowcases was that?" She whispered to Alison who was standing close by.

Alison sighed, "four hundred and fifty-five."

Hanna groaned and threw her head back. "God I hate this!"

"Yeah try doing this for four weeks straight."

"If you didn't tell so many lies neither of us would be here right now," Hanna argued.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Alison sighed.

Hanna looked at her in surprise.

"Did you just apologize?"

"Yes. All these years I thought I was helping you guys. Telling you how to act, what to wear, and who to like. Living in this place and running on a timid schedule made me realize how much that sucks. Then I remembered I used to do the exact same thing to you guys. I'm hoping some day you can forgive me and we can start again."

"Yeah, I doubt it," Hanna mumbled. "But since we're stuck here together we minus well give it a hell of our best shot."

Alison smiled. A guard walked into the laundry room to tell both of them that they have a visitor. They looked at each other before following the guard to the visiting room. In one room Toby, Caleb, and Emily stood and Aria was standing in the other. Hanna was escorted to the room with the three of them and Alison to the room with Aria.

Toby, Caleb, and Emily waited for the guards to bring Hanna out. The three of them sat in the chairs at the wooden table. A minute later there was loud buzzing sound and Hanna came out. The guard led Hanna over to the opposite side of the table and helped her sit down. Once the guard left Hanna leaned across the table to lace her fingers with Caleb's.

"Hi baby," Caleb said.

Hanna tried her best to smile, "hey."

"It's good to see you Han," Emily said. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys too. Where's Spencer? Is she visiting Alison?"

"No," Caleb said. "She went to London to find answers about Melissa."

"Did she find something?"

"I talked to her this morning, but all she told me was that she made it to Colin's apartment," Toby said.

"Who's Colin?" Hanna asked.

"A friend of Melissa's," Emily said.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "god, did she have friends in every country?"

"It seems like it," Emily said.

"How is she doing with the whole Melissa being dead thing?" Hanna asked.

"Okay, but not okay," Toby said.

"When she gets back tell her to call me. I've been stuck in here for a week and I miss hearing her correcting me."

Everyone laughed. The door opened and a guard came back in. Hanna stood up and allowed the guard to take her. This was all rather familiar to Toby. A few years ago this was him getting limited visiting rights from friends. Not that he had any. His father came to visit him maybe once or twice while he was away in reform school. The three of them stood up and walked out of the visiting room. Aria was just coming out of her meeting with Alison. By the look on her face I could tell she didn't get much.

"How's Hanna?" Aria asked.

"She seems fine," Caleb said.

"Did Alison tell you anything?" Emily asked.

"She kept saying how Spencer needs to be careful who she gets close to. That people aren't what they seem. At first I thought she meant Toby, but she said someone with a taste for art in the most dangerous was," Aria said.

"Why would you think she was talking about Toby?" Caleb asked.

Aria shrugged," just thinking of every possibility."

"If Toby was the one Spencer should be aware of, do you really think he would be here right now and killing himself trying to help Spencer figure this out?" Emily said.

"People might surprise you," she said.

"We need to think about what Alison said," Caleb jumped in. "Someone with a taste for art in the most dangerous ways?"

"Jonny," Toby blurted out,

"What?"

"Jonny," he repeated. "He's got an eye for art and he likes his work to be seen and I don't mean in an art museum. Jonny was trying to get Spencer help him vandalize a sign. That was the day Spencer suffered an allergic reaction to hazelnut coffee."

"What if Jonny ordering Spencer hazelnut coffee wasn't a mistake," Emily suggested.

"What are we thinking that Jonny is -A?" Aria asked.

"Or working for -A," Emily said.

"I-I have to find out more about this guy. If I could just get my hands on his file I might be able to find something," Toby said.

"How are you going to look at his file?" Caleb asked. "Aren't you like suspended?"

"I have to do something," Toby said.

"We should just wait for Spencer to get home before we look any deeper into Jonny," Emily said.

"I can't wait that long. If our roles were reversed and I was in London she would be working to figure it out too," Toby said.

That night Toby returned to his loft and got right to work. Spencer didn't call him like she was suppose to and that worried him. He pulled out his laptop and got to work trying to find information on this guy. Back when he was working for the A-team he learned how to hack into files. Maybe if he can hack into the police files, he can find something on Jonny. He didn't find anything on Jonny, but he did find something on Jonathan Raymond. Jonathan is known for blackmailing people for money to pay for his art supplies. He goes after rich girls and tricks them into giving them money. He was arrested three years ago for blackmailing a young woman for money and to help paint a train car on the railway.

"This guys a crook," Toby said to himself.

Toby shut his computer down, grabbed his car keys off the table, and walked out to his truck. He's not sure where he's going just yet. Maybe while he's out he'll see Jonny walking around. If he follows Jonny he can confront him and get him to admit what he did to Melissa. Toby has a feeling that the girl Jonny blackmailed was, Melissa.

The truck pulled up to a stop light. Toby sighed and waited for the red light to turn green. He kept drumming his fists on the steering wheel for no apparent reason. This seems like the longest red light ever. A strange figure dressed in black caught his attention. Toby leaned forward and squinted his eyes trying to get a closer look. The light finally switched to green. Toby stepped on the gas and slowly followed behind the figure. The figure was walking to an old abandoned warehouse. He watched as the figure slipped in the side door. Door stopped his truck on the side of the road. Even though Toby is suspended, he still has his gun in badge in the glove department. He grabs his gun from the glove department then hops out of the truck.

The inside of the warehouse is dark and cold. The air feels damp thanks to all the holes in the roof. Water was leaking from the rooftop making splatters all over the stone hard ground. Toby could hear the dirt crunching underneath his feet. He tried to stay quiet, but trying to stay quiet in a room that's pretty much silent is hard. He heard some other footsteps coming from the other side of the room. Toby walked quickly to catch up with the person. He spotted the figure making a quick dash around the corner. Toby ran in the same direction, but found no sign of him. Confused, Toby scanned the room wondering where the figure went.

"Looking for me?"

Toby spun around and gasped when he saw Jonny standing behind him. He was there wearing a black hoodie with his hood down around his shoulders. His hands were on his waist and he had a twisted smirk along his face.

"You," Toby said.

"Me me me," Jonny said his smirk getting wider. "What brings you here?"

"I should be asking you that question," Toby said. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying out a job."

"For who? -A?"

Jonny shrugged, "A B C could be D. Where's that bitch of yours, Spencer?"

"Don't talk about her like that," Toby hissed.

"I figured she would be here just _dying_ to know what happened to Melissa."

"Did you do something to her sister?"

Once again he shrugged. "Maybe I did maybe I didn't."

"Why did you do it?"

"Melissa owed me. The summer Alison went missing Melissa and I had a deal. I would help her blackmail Alison for seeing Ian if she gave me money for art supplies. I carried out my part of the bargain, but she never paid me what she owed me. We agreed on 60$ and she only gave me 30$. I sent her threats to give me the rest of the money or I would go after her little sister. She ended up getting some British dude to help her get out of it. They got me arrested and when I got out of juvie I started seeking revenge. When I found Melissa I gave her another chance to pay me, but she refused, so I guess you could say Melissa got what was coming."

Toby's face turned red.

"You mean to tell me that you killed someone over money?"

"We made a deal!" He shouted.

"That's still wrong!"

Jonny chuckled, "well she's dead now. I don't know why it took you so long to recognize m, Toby. We went to the same detention facility. You didn't know who I was, but I knew who you were." Jonny took a step closer. "I heard Spencer had some trouble with drugs that summer. Was she on drugs when she blinded your step sister and got you sent to juvie?"

"Shut up!" Toby growled.

"Why are you getting mad at me. It's those liars you should be yelling at."

"That's all in the past now."

"Maybe for you, but Spencer will always be guilty. Spencer is trying so hard to find out who has been causing her hell for so many years. She keeps asking the wrong questions to the wrong people. She's smart, but she wasn't smart enough to find out who I really am." He chuckled. "Spencer was hanging out with me for days and she doesn't even know who I am."

The click of a gun startled both of us. I looked up and Jonny turned around to find Spencer standing behind him holding a gun up to his head.

"I know who you are," she said.

* * *

**Hey look! Spencer's back. Next chapter will take place right where this one left off. That is if I feel like updating anytime soon. Five reviews might convince me. Thanks for reading! What do you think Spencer's going to do next chapter? Tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

The air felt colder as the tension in the room rose. Jonny's palms were getting sweaty as he kept his gaze on the gun in Spencer's hand. Spencer's gaze was focused on aiming the gun at Jonny's head and Toby's eyes were on Spencer watching her every move. He hadn't expected her home so early. He certainly didn't expect her to show up here. How did she even know where to find Jonny? This is Spencer he's talking about. She could track down someone in outer space if she wanted to. The whole time Spencer stood there she didn't even blink. She held the gun up to Jonny's head with so much force but didn't fire it.

"S-spencer," Jonny stuttered. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Well I do have a way of making an appearance," she said.

"You might want to lower that gun, Spencer, someone could get hurt."

Jonny flinched when Spencer held the gun closer to his head.

"That's what guns are for," Spencer hissed.

"You're not going to kill me," Jonny chuckled.

"What makes you so sure?"

"If you were going to kill me you would've done it by now."

"I'm not going to kill you without getting answers first. You killed my sister then you decided to come after me. You're messing with the wrong family you son-of-a-bitch."

Jonny tried moving away. Spencer clicked the gun again and Jonny froze.

"Don't move!" She yelled. "If you move I swear to god I will blow your brain out!"

"Spencer," I finally spoke out. "I know you're upset."

"Upset?" She challenged. "Try pissed."

"Okay you're pissed," I corrected myself. "I know you're pissed, but this isn't the way to get answers."

"He killed my sister, Toby!"

"I know that, but killing him won't do you any good. You'll just be living with a guilty conscience for the rest of your life."

"Yeah kind of like how guilty you felt after blinding his stepsister," Jonny taunted.

Spencer was about ready to pull the trigger. Toby face palmed himself when Jonny said that. He was about to take the gun and shot Jonny himself. It's like this guy is asking for a bullet in his brain.

"Spencer," Toby spoke. "We can call the police and they will arrest him for killing Melissa. He'll go to jail and you'll never have to worry about him again."

Spencer glared up at Toby. She wasn't angry at him, she was just angry at the idea. He'll be arrested and living in jail. What good will that do? He'll still be alive and Melissa won't. That's not justice.

"So he goes to jail and gets free meals a day?" Spencer questioned. "How does him going to jail solve anything? Him going to jail won't bring Melissa back."

"Neither will killing him."

Toby was slowly walking over to her. When he was a right beside her, he raised his hand up and held it over the hand Spencer was holding the gun with. She looked at him. He guided her hand and they lowered the gun together.

"Don't do this, Spencer," he whispered. "You're better than this."

Spencer finally gave in and allowed him to take the gun out of her hand. Once Toby had the gun, he put it inside the pocket of his jacket. Then he brought her into his arm and held her while she cried for a bit. Toby looked over Spencer's shoulder and saw that Jonny was gone. He pulled away from Spencer still keeping his arms around her.

"Where did he go?" He asked.

Spencer looked around, "I-I don't know."

Toby searched the room trying to locate Jonny, but he was nowhere to be found. He looked behind Spencer again and saw a hooded figure wearing a mask aiming a gun at them. The gun was aimed right at the back of Spencer's head. Toby's eyes widen. He pushed Spencer out of the way and yelled.

"Spencer move!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she had time to say anything, a bullet flew right above her head shattering the wooden boxes behind her. Spencer looked back and screamed when she saw who she thinks is -A. Toby grabbed Spencer's hand and together they ran. -A walked behind them shooting the gun and missing them by and raced out the door and ran to Toby's truck. Toby climbed in the driver's seat and waited for Spencer to get in. Once she got in, Toby stepped on the gas and sped off. Spencer looked back and took a deep breath when she saw that -A wasn't following them.

When they got to Toby's loft, Toby made Spencer coffee then brought it to her. Spencer was sitting on his couch dressed in one of his shirts and boxers. He sat down beside her rubbing a hand down her arm. Spencer leaned her arm on the back of the couch and leaned her head on her hand.

"I should've shot him when I had the chance," she mumbled.

"That wouldn't do any good."

"He got away."

"We'll find him or the police will find him."

"Did you call them?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're sending a search out for him now."

"Jonny had everyone fooled. He even outsmarted my sister at one point. That's not something that's easy to do."

"No, it's not," he agreed. "What did Colin tell you."

"Everything that Jonny told you accept the part about him going after me next. That part I sorta figured out on my own."

"Do you think Jonny's -A?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. I don't know what his motives would be other than his sick need for money."

"Or maybe -A is paying him to do the work for them."

"Maybe," she shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think Jonny wet his pants when you held the gun to his head."

Spencer smiled softly, "really?"

"Really," he said. "And the way you popped up out of nowhere, god, you were so badass back there."

"Messing with me is one thing, but if you mess with the people I love, you better pray I don't catch you."

"I know you're big on playing the hero, Spencer, but I really wish you wouldn't put yourself in a dangerous position like that. You care so much about the people around that sometimes you forget to worry about yourself."

"Don't you get it, Toby? I have to keep the people I love safe. If something happens to them then there wouldn't be me."

"Do you really have to put yourself in near death situations though?"

"Wouldn't you do the same thing for me? Just tonight when we were running from -A, you stood in front of me that way if -A shot us the bullet would hit you instead of me."

"Of course I did that. I love you and I would take a bullet for you any day."

"And I love you, which is why I would push you out of the way and let the bullet hit me."

"No way would I let you do that. If a bullet is flying straight at us you better believe I'm going to let it hit me instead. Unless we both have time to get out of the way, I'm taking that bullet."

"No," Spencer shook her head. "If you get shot -A better have another bullet to shot me with. If you think for one second that I could live without you."

"I can't live without you either," he argued.

"So both of us just need to try not to get shot."

He nodded in agreement. Spencer finished her coffee then curled up with Toby on the couch. They talked about stuff that she missed when she was in London. The other girls now believe that Alison is not -A. The girls have been visiting both Alison and Hanna. Alison's trial for Mona's murder will start on Monday. Hanna was arrested because the cops believe Hanna may have helped Ali. Who the hell comes up with these theories? **(No for real what's up with the Rosewood P.D coming up with all these crazy theories? They sound like PLL fans trying to figure out who -A is) **Alison wants all the girls to be there. Spencer doesn't know yet if she's going. Her parents probably won't want her to go.

Toby has his arm wrapped around Spencer's waist as they watch the news on T.V. Right now their just talking about the weather. It's suppose to be partly cloudy tomorrow with a thirty percent chance of rain. The weather was interrupted by an important news broadcast.

_"We interrupt this weather report to bring you breaking news. As you know a couple weeks ago Detective Linda Tanner and former recrut officer Cavanaugh found a barrel containing what police believe is a human body. After studying the body for several weeks now, the police are now able to confirm that the body that was found was Melissa Hastings. The victim was murdered months before then stuffed inside this barrel that was found in the storage unit. The killer has not yet been found. _

Spencer sat with her knees folded against her chest. Toby had his hand rubbing soothing circlesaround her back. She knew that she was dead, but just hearing it being said on the news just makes it all themore real. Now she knows that there is no hope that Melissa is still alive and out there somewhere fighting to get home.

* * *

**Ah, so the police have offically confirmed Melissa's death. Now we'll get everones reaction including the parents. How do you think they'll handle it? Where could Jonny be? Did he escape? Is he -A? The only way to find out the answers to these questions is to keep reading. Next update when I get six reviews. That shouldn't be a problem since you guys are awesome at reviewing! **

**Note: If you haven't already, check out my latest chapter of Better Than Revenge and leave a review. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

For the past two days rain kept falling from the world above. The air felt colder. Much colder than it should be for April. Rumbles of thunder crackled across the morning sky. Raindrops splattered all over the place. The Hastings house is a sad strange place. Ever since the news about Melissa came out, no one in the family has been the same. It's been two days since the parents found out.

Veronica is currently up in her room getting ready for the funeral. Veronica has been spending most of her time at home. She hasn't felt like going anywhere or doing much of anything. Unlike Peter. All he wants to do is keep busy. Spencer wondered how he could be working at a time like this. He's stopped by a couple times to talk with Veronica about funeral plans. When he did so, Veronica started crying and left the room. Spencer knew about this a few days before them so she's had more time to cope with this. But watching her parents fall apart over this breaks her heart all over again.

Another crack of thunder echoed throughout the sky as Toby made his way up the Hastings driveway. He was dressed in a black suit and tie with a white shirt underneath. Spencer stood in her kitchen wearing her little black dress making coffee in the coffee pot. They would be leaving for Melissa's funeral any minute now. Toby tapped on the front door earning Spencer's attention. She set the coffee cups down and ran over to answer the door. Once he was inside, he wrapped her up in his arms and held her close. Spencer sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. He released her from the hug and followed her into the kitchen. She poured coffee into the cups then handed one to him, kept one for herself, and left one for her mom encase she wanted it. Toby sat down at the breakfast bar and took a sip out of his.

"I thought you should know, there are reporters parked at the end of your driveway," he said.

"What?"

She set down her coffee cup and looked out the window. There were three cars parked out there. This is crazy. Police officer after police officer have stopped by. Reporters after reporters have tried to ask questions. They're all nuts.

"Those bastards," she mumbled. "They don't even care about my family or Melissa. All they care about is which story gets them the most ratings."

Spencer sat back down on the stole and took a big gulp of her coffee.

"How are your parents handling this?"

"Not too great. My dad's overworking and my moms under working. After the first day of hearing about Melissa, she worked a half day then took the next day off. I don't think she's going to work today thanks to the funeral and she probably won't go tomorrow."

"Will your father be at the funeral?"

"He'll probably make a brief appearance. Shake a few hands, accept a few apologies, maybe shed a couple tears, and then back to work."

Toby reached across the counter and took her hand. She looked into his blue eyes filled with concern.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

She smiled sadly and said, "I don't know. I'm not great, but I'm dealing. I feel like I have to be strong for them."

"You always feel like you have to be strong for everybody."

"It's not just what I feel, it's what I have to do."

"It's okay to cry," he said.

"I did cry, remember? Your white shirt is still soaked with my tears."

"Your family will get through this and move on."

She shook her head, "I'm not so sure. I don't think they will ever be the same, especially my mom. Melissa was their first child. The perfect child and to have that ripped away from you is hard."

"When my mom died I never thought I'd be the same again. Before she died I guess you could say I was a big mamma's boy. After she died my whole life was nothing but black and white. Then this smart, attractive, beautiful girl walked into my life and pretty soon things got better. Sure they weren't the same, but I did manage to move on."

Spencer smirked, "who is this smart, attractive girl you speak of?"

Toby stood up and walked up behind her.

"Well she has brown hair, brown eyes, a beautiful smile, an awesome laugh, and her name rhymes with Tencer."

"Hmm, she sounds great."

He smiled and said, "she is. And she can also be a pain-in-the-ass."

Spencer smacked him on the chest and he chuckled.

"Way to ruin the moment."

He rubbed her shoulders. "You know I love you." He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You may be a pain-in-the-ass, but you're my pain-in-the-ass."

She smiled, "how romantic of you."

A coughing noise coming from the stairs behind them startled them. They turned around and saw Veronica standing in the living room dressed in black. Spencer stood up off the stole and walked over to her,

"Hi mom, do you want some coffee?"

She shook her head and smiled softly, "no thank you. We're already running late."

"Okay, we should probably go out the back door. There are reporters parked out front."

"I know," she said while walking over to the window. "I saw them from my bedroom window."

"I can clear them out for you if you want," Toby offered.

"Thank you, Toby," Veronica said.

Toby walked out the front door leaving the two of them alone. Spencer looked at her mother.

"You okay?"

"I'm good as I'll ever be."

"Okay," she wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get to that funeral."

They pulled up to the front of the church and saw a whole bunch of cameras flashing and news reporters waiting for them. Spencer sat in the drivers seat not wanting to get out of the car. She wished they would all just go away. Veronica looked out the passenger side window and wished the same thing. Toby and Peter walked over to their car to help guide them through the crowed. Peter opened the door for Veronica and of course Toby got the door for Spencer. The four of them pushed through the crowed and scurried on inside. Neither one of them said a word to anybody.

When they got inside, Spencer's friends were waiting for her by the door. The ran over to greet her. Each one of them took turns hugging her. When Spencer got down hugging Emily, she noticed that Caleb wasn't here yet.

"Thank you guys so much for being here," Spencer said.

"Of course, Spence," Emily said.

"You know we'd do anything for you," Aria said.

"Where's Caleb?" She asked.

"Oh, he'll be here in a minute," Aria said.

Just then Caleb pushed his way through the crowed. He spotted the others standing off to the side. Caleb walked over to greet the others. When he saw Spencer, he hugged her. Lately Caleb's been like a big brother to her. Having him here means a lot to her. Having all her friends here means a lot. If only Hanna could be here to. Spencer hasn't seen Hanna since the day she got arrested. Her mother won't let her go anywhere near the jailhouse, so finding time to talk to Hanna has been hard.

"Hey Spence, sorry for your lose," Caleb said.

"Thank you, Caleb."

"I brought you a little surprise that might cheer you up."

Caleb pointer behind her. When she turned around, she saw her goofy, blonde friend standing there.

"Hanna!" She squealed while giving her a big hug.

Spencer couldn't believe that Hanna was here. She never heard anything about her being released. Seeing her here is a great surprise for Spencer. Aria and Emily were surprised to see her too. After awhile, they too came to join the hug.

"Okay, can't breath here!" Hanna gasped.

The four girls separated from their hug,

"Hanna, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"What you're not happy to see me?" She teased.

"No, I am happy. I'm also surprised."

"They granted me a 24 hour release so I could attend the funeral," she explained.

"Aw you filled for a release so you could be here for me?"

"Well even though Melissa was the devil she was still your sister and I know you cared about her, so I wanted to be here for you and I also wanted to be here to see Toby trying to take care of a drunk Spencer."

Everyone laughed, it's true. Spencer would be drinking tonight. She wasn't sure how drunk she would be getting tonight, but most likely she'll get a little tipsy.

"I'm just glad you could all be here," Spencer said.

"Anything to get away from that place," Hanna said. "That place is disgusting, the food is gross, and there's this one girl who won't stop flirting with me."

"What do you do when a girl flirts with you?" Aria asked.

Hanna shrugged, "I just smile and say okay."

"Now she'll never leave you alone," Emily said.

"Anything to prevent getting my ass kicked," Hanna said.

"Just use my logic," Spencer said.

"Which is?" She asked.

"They hit you, you hit back."

"Spence, violence is not the answer," Toby scolded.

"Whatever you say Dr. Phill."

"Guys I think the service is starting," Caleb said.

The seven of them took their seats. Spencer and Toby sat in front with her mother and father while her friends sat behind them. Pastor Ted stood up in front of the church and began. The service went by smoothly. Spencer's mother and father stood up to say a few words. Spencer even made a short speech. A friend of Melissa's spoke as well. After the service, everyone left started making their way to the cemetery. Spencer and Toby waited for their friends to catch up with them. On their way out, Detective Tanner walked up to them.

"That was a very good speech you put on today, Spencer," She said.

"Thank you."

"Would you mind coming down to the station tomorrow to answer some questions?"

"Spencer's answered enough questions," Toby interfered. "You people need to leave her and her family alone. They're trying to cope here with the lost of a loved one and don't need people like you rubbing their noses into their business. Now I would appreciate it if you would stop asking my girlfriend questions."

Tanner stood back there in shock. After giving them all a hard stare, she walked off. Toby led the girls to the cemetery where the service continued. That night the seven of them hung out at Caleb's apartment drinking beer and discussing important stuff. The news was blaring in the background.

"So you get put back in hell tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Yup," Hanna said. "I almost forgot what being free felt like."

"None of us our free," Spencer said. "We're still trapped in -A's game, remember?"

"Where did Jonny go?" Aria asked.

"We don't know," Toby said.

"Did Spencer really pop up with a gun?"

"Yes, she did," Toby said. "She came up behind him and said "I know who you are" with the most threatening voice I have ever heard."

"Man," Caleb chuckled and shook his head. "You must've been so proud."

"You haven't seen or heard from Jonny since?" Hanna asked.

"No, he took off when we weren't looking," Spencer said.

"Not looking, you mean while you were making out," Caleb teased.

"We weren't making out," Spencer said.

The news on the television interrupted their conversation. _Breaking news. The police have been searching for Melissa Hastings killer for a while now. Earlier this week the police got a message saying Jonny Raymond murdered Melissa. Again after searching for him for days we finally found Jonny's body lying on the ground in an abandoned warehouse. He was announced dead on the scene. Jonny was shot twice according to the reports he was shot once in the ankle and again in the back of the head. The police have a suspect on who they think murdered Jonny Raymond. At this point we were asked to now give out the name of who is under suspicion._

"Oh my god," Emily muttered.

"Somebody killed Jonny," Spencer said.

"What do you mean somebody killed him, it was -A," Aria said.

Everyone looked at Spencer when her phone rang. She glanced at everyone before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She sighed when she saw the name on caller I.D.

"It's my mom. Hello? What!?"

Spencer spoked with her mom for a minute then hung up. She looked at everyone with a worried expression.

"What's going on?" The all asked.

"The cops told my mother who they think killed Jonny."

"Who do they think did it?" Caleb asked.

"Maybe that persons -A," Emily said.

Spencer shook her head, "no, you guys. The police think Toby killed Jonny."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! uh-oh! Toby is suspected of killing Jonny. What will they do now? Not only do they have to work to prove Toby's innocent, they still have to work to free Hanna. Can they do it and figure out who -A is? The only way to find out is to keep reading! I'll update when I get six reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**If you've been reading In Love With A Criminal then you know about the poll to vote on which story I should update over Spring Break. Just to give you all an update "Officer Toby" has the most votes right now. Love and Waris tied with This is Halloween. That leaves "The Coffee Guy" in last place. If you haven't already, go vote on which story you want me to update. You have until March 31st to vote, so keep voting.**

* * *

_Spencer stood in her kitchen along with her friends talking about everything girl related. They talked about hair and make up. They discussed the topics of hot new music videos and hot new boys. Life's going pretty good right now. A news report interrupted the top thirty countdown playing on the T.V. Spencer froze when a picture of Toby showed up on the screen._

_**"If you just tuned in, police have a warrant for the arrest of Rosewood teen, Toby Cavanaugh he is wanted for the murder of Jonathan Raymond." **_

_Spencer's heart stopped. This whole scene feels all too familiar to her. Spencer blinked her eyes once. She opened her eyes again and she was no longer standing in the kitchen with her friends. As she looked around, she realized she's sitting in a court room. All of her friends are sitting beside her. Even Alison is here. She looked straight ahead and saw a judge, the jury, Toby, and Toby's lawyer all up front. Right now everyone in the room is waiting on the jury to announce if the defendant is innocent or guilty. Spencer knows that Toby is innocent. This whole thing is bizarre. _

_"Have you come to a determination?" the judge asked the jury._

_A man in a dark grey suit stood up and said, "we have your honor."_

_Everyone sat in anticipation for the result. If Toby is found innocent, then he'll be freed, but if he's found guilty, Spencer could lose him forever. This whole thing is making her sweat._

_"We find the defendant..." The man took a short pause, "guilty."_

_The judge frowned and made it official. Everyone on the defendants side stood up and cried out in disbelief. Spencer's heart broke and shattered all over the floor. The bailiff came over and cuffed Toby. Toby made eye contact with Spencer as they led him away._

_"No!" Spencer felt herself scream._

Spencer jolted awake in her bed and started panting like crazy. She looked around the room and realized that she's back in her room laying in her own bed. The time on her clock read 3:52. It's almost four in the morning and she can't sleep. Not when there's so much going through her mind right now. How could the cops think Toby killed Jonny? What evidence do they have? Toby cannot be accused of murder again. He doesn't deserve this. Spencer pushed the covers off her body and climbed out of bed. After she put on her shoes and grabbed her car keys, she drove to Toby's loft. She knew she should've just stayed there instead of going home.

Spencer parked her car right outside the brew and ran up the stairs to his loft. She didn't even have to knock. She just used the key that Toby gave her.

_"If you ever need to escape your home, you can come here anytime you want. Even if I'm not here, you can come over anytime any day."_

Toby said that to her when he gave her the key. She quietly entered his loft and shut the door behind her. The loft is pretty dark right now. The only light she has is the blue light glowing off the dishwasher. She carefully tiptoes down the hall to Toby's bedroom. When she opened the door, Toby rolled over and sat up on his back.

"Spence is that you?" He whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't."

She shut the door behind her and set her keys on his dresser. Then she took off her shoes and jacket and crawled into bed with him. Toby wrapped his arm around her and allowed her to rest her head on his chest. Toby ran his fingers through her brown hair and sighed.

"Can't sleep?" Toby asked.

"No," she sighed, "I tried sleeping, but I had another nightmare."

"What happened this time?"

"Back in the courtroom again. This time the jury finally reached a verdict. They found you guilty."

"You know some nightmares are just fear of the truth.

"How can it be true?" She asked. "You didn't do anything."

"I know that, but the jury doesn't."

"Well we'll just have to make them see you didn't. I believe in you, so everyone has to believe in you."

He smiled, "is that your logic?"

"Yes, and the truth."

"There's still time to clear my name, Spence. Don't worry about me. Whatever happens, I'll be fine."

She snuggled closer to him and laid her arm across his chest.

"How can you be so calm about this while I'm over here freaking out?" She asked.

He kissed her forehead and said, "oh, believe me I'm freaking out on the inside, but I have to be strong."

"For whom, the town?"

"No," he said. "For you."

She looked at him, "you never have to be strong for me."

Instead of responding to that, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. That's one thing Toby disagrees on. He has to be strong for her. If she's over here freaking out, one of them has to stay strong. He knows that if the situation was reversed he would be a nervous wreck over what could happen to her.

Later that day Caleb and Hanna are sitting at a table across from each other in the visiting room. They're trying to decide what they should do about this whole thing with Mike, Mona, and Alison. Caleb wants Mike to take the stand, but Hanna wants to leave Mike out of this. Alison's trial started on Monday and will continue on today and tomorrow.

"We can't just let the jury rule you guilty of murdering someone that may not even be dead!" Caleb exclaimed.

Hanna shrugged, "it is what it is."

"If Mike tells the court what he knows, you and Ali could be set free."

"And what if they don't believe him?" Hanna snapped. "Nobodies going to believe that Mona's still alive after seeing all that blood."

"Why not?" Caleb asked. "Alison faked her death for two years, why is Mona any different?"

"Mona had this all planned out for weeks, months even."

"I have to do something."

"Caleb," she leaned forward in her char. "I know you want to help me, but you have to promise me you'll leave Mike out of this. He's just a kid."

"But I..."

"No, Caleb," she interrupts, "promise me."

Emily, Spencer, and Toby are together at his loft discussing the trial. Today, Mona's friend came in and said some stuff that put them in a bad place. Toby's worried that Spencer could somehow be charged for accessory in Mona's murder. Not only are the girls worried about their own future, they're worried about Toby's future too.

"Okay, -A is officially trying to put all of us in jail I'm sure of it," Spencer said.

"Why would -A want us in jail?" Emily asked. "Wouldn't it be harder to torture us there?"

"-A probably wants to divide us. If all of us go to jail, the only contact will have with each other is through letters twice a month."

"I just can't believe I'm being accused of murder... Again," Toby said.

Spencer sits next to him on the couch and rubs his back soothingly.

"We're not going to let you go down for this, okay, Toby, so stay calm," Emily said.

"Toby maybe right," Spencer said. "We still don't know what evidence the police have against him. All he has is a witness me, aka crowned one of the biggest liars. If I tell the police Toby didn't do it they'll think I'm covering for him."

"So we need proof that -A killed Jonny," Emily said.

"Which would be easier if we knew who -A was," Spencer said.

"Maybe -A killed Jonny for not keeping his trap shut," Emily said.

"How are we supposed to prove that?" Toby asked.

"We'll have to find out who -A is."

A sudden knock on the door alarmed everyone. Spencer feared that it was Detective Tanner and Office Barry with a search warrant or worse, an arrest warrant. Toby got up and answered the door. Peter and Veronica Hastings stood outside. Spencer stood next to Toby.

"Mom, dad, what are you guys doing here?"

"We have some news," Veronica said. "Mind if we come in?"

"Not at all," Toby said.

He moved to the side and let them in. Peter and Veronica looked around the place. By the looks on their faces, Spencer could tell they're judging the place. Toby shut the door behind them and stood with his arms crossed.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I thought we'd come and tell you why the police believe you killed Jonny," Peter said.

"Toby didn't do anything," Spencer said.

"I know," he said. "But the police believe the cops killed him for you."

Spencer's eyes widen, "what?"

Veronica spoke up, " after Melissa was found dead the cops think that Toby killed Jonny for Spencer. Their theory is that Toby was angry and jealous of Jonny for spending time with you while he was busy working. The cops think that in order to win you back he killed Jonny for murdering Melissa thinking he was doing a favor for you."

"Are you kidding?" Spencer said. "T-that's insane."

"It maybe, but to the cops it makes sense," Peter said.

"The first thing the cops are going to ask Toby when they arrest him."

"When!?" Spencer exclaimed.

Veronica nodded, "when the cops arrest him, the first thing they'll ask is if Toby would ever kill for you under any circumstances. Whether it's for your protecting or some other reason."

Toby shook his head, "I wouldn't even be able to lie about that. I didn't kill Jonny, but I really wanted to so I could protect Spencer and end her never ending pain."

"That's exactly what the police are looking for. As soon as you say that, they will use it against you and you'll be ruled guilty faster than you can say innocent," Peter said.

"You're not going to let Toby go down for this are you?" Emily asked.

"We'll try the best we can to defend him, but we can't make any promises," Veronica said.

"This is crap," Spencer groaned.

"It's about to get even crappier," Veronica said. "You're father and I talked and we think it might be best if you stay away from Toby."

Spencer's heart stopped at the suggestion. She looked at her parents not believing what they just said. How can they expect her to stay away from him? He's her everything. She can't stay away from him. Being without Toby is like being without air. You can't do it.

"What?" Spencer croaked.

"Just until the trial is over," Veronica said.

"N-no, I-I can't stay away from him, I love him. What you are asking me to do is undo able."

"Sweetie we understand that this is hard for you, but think about what is best."

"No!" Spencer exclaimed. "I can't stay away from him now, he needs me. Someone has to be here for him. Please don't make me do this, please."

"I'm sorry Spencer," Peter said. "This maybe the only way to protect you both. If the town sees you two apart, it could question the cops theory."

Spencer cupped a hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"No."

"Honey you could get charged for accessory," Veronica said.

"I don't care!"

"Spencer," Toby spoke.

She looked at him with sad eyes. He too looked upset.

"Maybe you're parents are right."

Spencer felt her heart break. She shook her head.

"No. No, they're wrong," she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not leaving you."

He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not forever, Spencer. If this keeps you out of prison then I'm willing to do it."

"No, don't follow along with this," she cried.

Toby kissed the top of her forehead then looked back at her parents.

"Could you give me some time to talk to her? Maybe I can get her to agree."

Peter nodded, "we'll give you guys tonight to talk about it, but Spencer, we want you home tomorrow at 9."

The two opened the door and left. Emily who was still sitting on the couch watched the couple. She felt heartbroken knowing these two love birds would have to be apart.

* * *

**Uh-oh, Spencer and Toby are requested to spend some time apart, will the two listen? Things are starting to get really crazy in this story. Keep reading to find out! I'll update when I can If I get some good reviews.**

**Question: Who do you think -A is? (Could be in my story or on the show, which every one you want to say)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks GoddessArtemis1999 for the help with this chapter.**

* * *

They've dealt with hardships like this before. Hell, they deal with this stuff every day, but things just seemed to really suck right now. Everyone that Spencer knows is being accused of murder. Hanna, Alison, and now Toby are all being accused. Pretty soon, Aria, Emily, and Caleb will be accused of something as well. If you think life can't get any worse for the gang, Spencer and Toby were told to stay away from each other. Being both hesitant and all for it, Toby is willing to keep his distance from Spencer if that means keeping her out of trouble. Spencer, on the other hand, doesn't want them to be apart. She thinks they would be better off sticking together.

Right now, the two are lying in Toby's bed trying to come up with a solution. Is being apart really going to help anything or will it hurt everything? Spencer knows that it will hurt her more to be away from him. So, here they are, lying under the covers in Toby's bed. Toby's lying on his back with his arm around her and Spencer is pressed up against his chest. His lips are pressed against her forehead as he inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Maybe we could try a week without seeing each other," Toby suggested.

"I'd rather die than go a week without seeing you."

"Spencer," he purred while running his hands through her hair,

"My parents are always trying to keep us apart. Since day one they've been trying to."

"They're just doing what they think is best."

"Being apart is not what's best for us. Don't they get that? That's exactly what Tanner would expect us to do. Anyway," she adjusted her head on his chest, "my parents don't care about us, all they care about is protecting their reputation."

"Spencer you know that's not true. Your parents care about you."

"They have a pretty twisted way of showing it."

Toby looped his other arm around her waist and turned to lie on his side so he was looking at her. Spencer copied his movement and laid on her side.

He caressed his hand down her face, "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Spencer Hastings?"

"To the moon and back."

He smiled, "Much more than that."

She smiled back. If tonight was going to be the last night they spent together for awhile, then they both want it to be unforgettable. Being apart will kill them, destroy them even, but they know just like always, they will find their way back to each other. It's what they do.

They made love that night, but not the rough kind of lovemaking. This time it was slow and passionate. They're always passionate with each other, but tonight, they wanted it to last as long as possible. Gasps and moans came from both of their mouths. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other. That's the thing about love, there's always room for more. You can never love a person too much. For Spencer and Toby, they can't even describe just how much they love each other. Just saying, "I love you" seems premature. It's just not enough. It may have seemed like enough during their first couple months together, but it's not anymore. 'I love you' is something you say to your pet or your favorite food item.

Just 2 years ago, neither one of them knew what love was. They didn't even know what love felt like. Their families never had a good way of showing love to them. Toby's mother was the only one in Toby's life that ever showed him love. Spencer's parents showed it only when it was convenient for them. For two people who once forgot what love felt like, loving each other is all they know how to do now. Two years ago, they both would have rather been burned alive than spend time together, but now they would rather be burned alive than be apart. Over the past year and a half, they've grown together. They've grown to love, to care, and to trust each other. Something that neither one of them knew how to do. That's something they don't teach you in high school. They had to learn that all on their own. They taught each other how to love, to care, and to trust.

Spencer and Toby finished making love for the second time that night. Their bodies remained close together, their arms wrapped around each other's waist. Toby hummed quietly to himself as he took in her scent. He's doing this to make a memory of Spencer. If he goes to jail, he wants to remember everything about her. How she looked when she got angry. The way she sounds when she laughs. The way her eyes light up when she smiles. The way she smells. He wants to remember it all. Although, he's pretty sure he won't forget it. He could be knocked out in a coma for a dozen years, wake up, and remember everything about her. He's memorized her like she memorized the periodic table.

"Spence," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

She turned her head up to look at him. He looked at her as his fingers danced through her curls and ran down the outline of her face.

"I've made a decision."

Nothing more had to be sad. Just saying those words tipped her off. Spencer's eyes began to water. A single sob escaped her throat. It broke his heart to see her cry. It will break his heart even more to be away from her. But, being apart for a week would be better than being apart for fifteen years. That's what could happen if they don't do this. Her tears continued to fall out as she kissed him on the chest right where his heart is.

"I love you," she choked.

He kissed her on the forehead allowing his lips to linger there for some time.

"I love you too," he all but muttered.

* * *

The next morning, the two finally separated after sharing a hug and a very, very long goodbye kiss. Spencer cried the whole car ride back to her place. When she got home, she found her parents sitting at the kitchen counter talking. She walked into the kitchen and practically slammed her car keys and purse on the counter.

"I hope you're happy," she sniffled, "because I'm not. I hope you realize by making me do this I'm losing everything."

She grabbed her stuff and stormed up the stairs to her bedroom. Her parents shared a look after hearing her bedroom door slam. For the remainder of the day, Spencer laid in her tissue covered bed crying. Her friends have tried calling and texting her, but she didn't feel like talking. She didn't want to talk to any of them. The only person she wants to talk to right now is Toby.

In the early morning, Spencer was awakened by the hum over her phone ringing. She opened her eyes and wiped the slobber off her chin before reaching to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice was much more raspy than usual.

"Spence," Emily's voice spoke up, "where have you been? Ali's trial went on yesterday and you never showed up."

Spencer sighed, "I'm sorry Em, something came up. What happened at the trial?"

"It doesn't look good, Spence. Alison is still stuck in the spotlight and Hanna is dancing on the sidelines. Today's the last day. They're going to decide if Ali's guilty or not."

Spencer looked at the clock and saw that it was after 8. She was about to respond to Emily, but she got another call waiting for her.

"Hold on, Emily I got another call."

With the click of a button, she switched to the other caller.

"Spencer, it's me, Caleb."

"Caleb, what's going on? Is Hanna okay?'

"She's fine. Anyway, this isn't about Hanna, this is about Toby."

"Why, what did you find out?"

"The police are working on a warrant to arrest Toby. After you left his loft the other day, the police came in with a search warrant."

"What? What did they find?"

"They said a gun was missing. The police think the gun Toby may have used to kill Jonny got thrown away. The police think he got rid of it."

"That's insane."

"I know. We have to do something quick."

"Caleb, meet me at the station in thirty minutes, I have an idea."

"What?"

"I don't have time to explain just meet me there."

"Okay," he agreed.

Spencer got off the phone with him then went back to talking to Emily. She told her that she wouldn't be making it to the trial because something important came up. After she hung up the phone, she raced around her room to get dressed. Once she was ready, she grabbed her car keys, her purse, and a few other things, then ran out to her car.

* * *

Caleb sat in his car parked in front of the police station waiting for Spencer. She said she'd be here in thirty minutes. It's been thirty minutes. He checked his watch for the third time, and just then, Spencer pulled up in the parking space next to him. Caleb jumped out of his car and met her in the space between their cars.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Just follow along, okay?"

She walked to the door and Caleb trailed off behind her. The sound of phones ringing and printers printing filled the sound of the police station. Spencer and Caleb walked through the station until they spotted Tanner standing by her desk looking through paperwork. Spencer took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Excuse me, Tanner."

Tanner looked up at them, "Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you what happened to Jonathan Raymond," she sad.

Tanner narrowed her eyes. Spencer hesitated before unzipping her purse and pulling a handgun out of her purse. Tanner's eyes widen at the sight of it.

Spencer cleared her throat, "I killed Jonathan Raymond."

* * *

***Dramatic music plays* Uh-oh, Spencer confessed to killing Jonny! Will the cops believe her? What will Toby do when he finds out? Things are only going to get crazier, so keep reading.**

**Note: Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Tanner looked at Spencer and Caleb. She was shocked to hear a teenager come in and admit to killing somebody. Caleb was stunned at the fact that Spencer admitted it when he knows she didn't do it. Spencer, on the other hand, she knows exactly what she's doing. Tanner set down the file that she was holding and stepped out from behind her desk.

"You just admitted to killing somebody," Tanner said.

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Jonny's been dead for almost two weeks now. Why are you just now saying something?"

"For the past week I've been arguing with myself to tell the truth or not and when I saw on the news that someone else was being accused of something I did I just had to say something."

"I see," Tanner nodded then pointed at Caleb. "What is he doing here?"

"Caleb's been helping me make the right decision. He wanted to be here to make sure I didn't chicken out."

"Would you wait right here please, I'm going to get another officer down here."

Spencer nodded and watched Tanner walk away. Once she was out of sight, Spencer sighed and turned around to face Caleb. Caleb looked outraged by the whole thing.

"Spencer," Caleb started. "Are you crazy? Why did you do that?"

"If someone's going to be blamed for Jonny's murder, it is not going to be Toby. I'm not letting Toby go down for this. If the cops think I killed Jonny then maybe this will give you guys more time to prove that Toby didn't."

"What if they rule you guilty?" He asked.

"They won't, cause once they do some tests on that gun they'll realize that the bullets in that gun don't match the bullets they found in Jonny."

"Once they're done with you, they'll start suspecting Toby again. How do you even know that Tanner believes you? Everyone in town knows that you and Toby are together. They'll just think you're taking the blame for him."

"If they doubt me, I already have a cover story that will convince them otherwise. While the cops are looking at me this will give you guys more time to find out who really killed Jonny."

Caleb shook his head, "You know Toby's not going to let you do this."

"Well, I'm not letting him get arrested for a murder he didn't commit. This is the only plan I got. Are you going to help or not?"

Caleb sighed and said, "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Start looking for answers."

Tanner came back with two other officers. One of the officers put Spencer in handcuffs and led her down the hall. The other officer came over and put the gun in a bag. They will definitely be doing some test on that. Caleb stood back and watched the cops take Spencer. He's worried that this plan won't work and they might actually find something to use against Spencer.

"You can go now, Rivers," Tanner said.

Caleb turned down the hall and raced towards the door. Once he was out of the police station, he took out his phone and called Toby. He explained to him what Spencer just did. Of course, Toby was shocked, angry, worried, and upset.

"She did what!?" Toby yelled through the phone.

Toby scrambled around his loft trying to locate his shoes. No, forget shoes. He just needs his car keys. Where the hell did he put his car keys? He has to get down to that station and get Spencer out of jail. Why did she have to do something so stupid? Spencer is one of the smartest people he knows, but she doesn't always think things through. Toby loves her with all his heart, but she's so stupid.

"Spencer asked me to meet her at the police station so I did. I didn't know what she was up to until we got here. I guess I should have seen this coming, but I didn't. We came into the police station and she just blurts out that she killed Jonny. She pulled out a gun to show Tanner."

Toby cupped his fist in his hair, "Why would she do that?"

"Because she loves you, Man. We were stupid to think that Spencer wouldn't do something like this for you. In her mind, she thinks it would be better if the cops suspected her of killing Jonny instead of you. She also said that this will give us more time to find the real killer."

"This is all wrong," Toby groaned. "What if they find something to use against her?"

"That's what I was worried about, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Ugh, why didn't you stop her!?"

"Did you not just hear me? She wouldn't listen to me and when has anyone ever been able to stop Spencer?"

"I'm sorry," Toby sighed. "I'm just freaking out about this. I can't believe she took the blame for me."

"There's nothing to take the blame for. Neither one of you did it. Anyway, Spencer loves you. She would do anything for you."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

"I'm on my way over to your place right now, so don't move. I'll call Aria and Emily, and we'll figure this out together."

Toby nodded and said, "Okay."

As soon as Caleb got off the phone with Toby, he called the girls then raced over to Toby's loft. When Aria and Emily heard about what Spencer did, they wanted to go down to the police station to break her out. Now, the four of them are sitting around Toby's loft trying to come up with a solution. Actually the three of them are sitting, Toby keeps pacing around his living room trying to calm himself down.

"This is crazy," Toby said. "I-I can't just keep standing here, I have to go down to the station and get them to let Spencer go."

Toby walked towards the door, but Caleb stopped him.

"You can't do that. If you go down there; then the police will arrest you and that's exactly what Spencer is trying to avoid."

"Spencer shouldn't be arrested for this either!" Toby exclaimed. "God, why are cops in this town so stupid!?"

"Caleb's right," Emily said. "Having you and Spencer both arrested for Jonny's murder won't do any good."

"Spencer is sacrificing her freedom for you," Aria said with a smile. "That's kind of romantic."

"Spencer didn't join the army to fight in some war overseas, she took the blame for Jonny's murder!" Toby yelled. "That's not romantic, Aria, that's tragic."

Emily stood up, "then we need to stop sitting here like a bunch of lazy people and get out there and start looking for answers like Spencer wants us to!"

"I don't know where to look!" Toby exclaimed.

"Think like Spencer! Where would she start?"

Toby thought about it for a few minutes. That is a good question. What would Spencer do first? Well, she would take the blame for murder, that's what she would do first. Toby knows he has to take this thing seriously. If he wants to get Spencer out of jail, he won't be able to do that if he's behind bars as well. So, he has to think, where would Spencer start? Suddenly, it came to him.

Toby snapped his fingers and said, "Spencer would go back to the scene to look for clues."

"Okay," Emily said. "And where did this murder occur?"

"At this old Warehouse just down the street and around the corner."

Aria stood up and said, "alright then; let's go."

The four of them left Toby's loft and headed to the warehouse determined to find some answers to free Spencer. On top of that, they still need to find answers in order to free Alison and Hanna. They've got a lot on their plate right now and it's not going to be easy.

While they were doing that, Spencer was sitting in an interrogation room being questioned by the police. She's answered question after question and is now exhausted. The police keep hammering her with questions and Spencer keeps coming up with fake answers. She doesn't know if the cops are buying what she's saying, but it's all she has.

"Jonny's body was found in the early hours of the morning. When police found the body they discovered that the body had been dead for five hours. What time did you leave the warehouse?"

"I left a little after 3 in the morning. After I shot him, I ran away."

"Why did you shot him?"

"For one he killed my sister. I thought him being dead would make me feel better, but it doesn't. Another reason, I found out that before my sisters death he was blackmailing Melissa. He went after her for money and Jonny said that if Melissa didn't follow his demands, he would go after her then me. I was scared he would come after me next, so I tracked him down at the warehouse. He was coming after me, so I shot him in the leg. I shot him again in the head."

"What was Jonny blackmailing Melissa for?"

"He was blackmailing her for money."

After answering many more questions, Spencer was escorted to prison facility for woman. When she showed up to the prison, the other inmates kept eyeing her and saying she's fresh meat.

Hanna was sitting in her cell just staring up at the ceiling when she heard the other inmates yelling at a newbie coming in. Just a few weeks ago that was her being screamed at by the inmates. Hanna decided to stand up and take a look at who they're bringing in. She was shocked to see the cops escorting Spencer through the halls. What is she doing here? Spencer made brief eye contact with Hanna before being pushed on her way down the hall. Hanna swallowed hard and sat back down in her chair. This can't be good. How much longer until the rest of her friends are in jail?

* * *

**Okay, that was a short chapter. Sorry about that. I was sick when I wrote it, so I didn't feel like making a big chapter, but I also didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Hope you liked it either way. Btw, make sure to vote for which story you want me to update over spring break. You only have a few more days left to vote, so if you haven't, go do it! Also, don't forget to review this chapter if you want an update by Tuesday. **

**On a side note: Who the hell is Charles? I guess we'll have to wait for season 6 to find out. I don't know about you guys, but I loved the finale. It was creepy and intense, and I loved every minute of it! Probably my favorite finale since 3x24 "A Dangerous Game." Leave your thoughts about the finale in the reviews. **


	15. Chapter 15

**The Poll results are in and "Officer Toby" is the winner! So, in case you don't know what that is, it's a series of one-shots that usually contain m-rated content. I'll have a new chapter for "Officer Toby," up sometime tomorrow, so keep a look out for it. Thanks for voting!**

* * *

It's half past noon; at least it feels like it's past noon. You can't really be sure what the time is when you're locked in a jail cell. Hanna Marin was folding up pillow cases when the guards escorted Spencer into the laundry room. Spencer's job today is to fold up bathroom towels and washcloths. Hanna has been in jail for three weeks now. For Spencer, this is only her third day. The two friends haven't had a chance to talk yet, so Hanna still doesn't know why Spencer's here. Now's their chance. Spencer stood at one of the tables folding up all the clean towels and placing them on the rack. Hanna stood on the other side of the table folding up pillow cases.

"Hey, Spence," Hanna said.

"Hey, Han," Spencer replied back dryly.

"I haven't seen you since your sister's funeral. How've you been?"

"Not too great."

Hanna leaned across the table and whispered, "Why are you here?"

"It's a long story," Spencer whispered.

"Well, tell me. I haven't heard much of anything since I'm stuck here. What did you find out while you were in London?"

"I found out that Melissa escaped to London to get away from Jonny. Turns out the freak was blackmailing her for money to help pay for art supplies. Melissa went to some guy named Colin to get Jonny off her back. The police arrested Jonny and he was sent to a detention facility. The same facility Toby was in."

Hanna gasped, "No way! Did Toby know the creep?"

Spencer shook her head, "Toby swore that he never saw Jonny before until he came to town."

"What else?"

"After Jonny got out of juvie he tracked down Melissa and started stalking her and blackmailing her. This time the game was more serious. Not only was he threatening her for money, but he was threatening her life and the rest of the family. Jonny threatened to go after me if she didn't do what he asked. When Melissa still didn't listen, Jonny killed her then he tried coming after me. The night I got back from London, I tracked Jonny down and found him in this old warehouse talking to Toby."

"What was Toby doing there?"

"The same thing I was doing. Trying to get answers out of him. I snuck up behind Jonny and pointed a gun at him."

"Oh my god, Spencer. You didn't kill him did you?" Hanna asked.

"No, but somebody else did and the cops thought Toby did it for me after Jonny killed Melissa."

"The cops think Toby did it!" Hanna exclaimed quietly. "Wait, that still doesn't explain why you're here? Did Toby get arrested too?"

"No, Caleb told me the cops were working on a warrant to arrest Toby, but they didn't have any proof besides their stupid theory." Spencer stopped and looked down at her hands. "I told the cops I killed Jonny, so Toby wouldn't get arrested."

"Aw, Spence. You know Toby's just going to act like a hero and say something to get you out of here."

"I know, that's why I made Caleb promise me to watch Toby and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"You mean like what you did is stupid?"

"Yeah," Spencer said. "I told Caleb to make sure Toby doesn't do what I did."

"You two are such a ride or die couple."

"Ladies!" A guard shouted. "What's with the talking?"

"Uh, nothing," Spencer said. "I was just asking what way I'm supposed to fold the towels."

"What? You have never done laundry before?" The lady snapped. "No talking."

"Sorry, it won't happen again," Hanna said.

Spencer and Hanna went back to folding silently.

Meanwhile, Toby, Caleb, Emily, and Aria went back to the Warehouse to look for more clues that they might have missed. Caleb brought some special equipment with them to scan for fingerprints and DNA samples. So far the only DNA samples he picked up where Toby's. They thought it was strange how only Toby's DNA could be found and not anyone else's or even Spencer's.

"-A must have done a good job covering up their tracks. I can't get a sample of anyone else," Caleb said.

"-A even cleaned up Spencer's steps," Toby said.

"Why would -A cleanup Spencer for Spencer?" Caleb asked.

"Because when the cops come here to check for Spencer's DNA they won't find it. If the cops don't find Spencer's DNA then they'll know she didn't kill Jonny and they'll still think I did it. Spencer taking the blame is exactly what -A wanted her to do," Toby said.

"But why?"

"'Cause that makes me look twice as guilty. It will add to the cops theory that I did it and that Spencer only took the blame to protect me."

"That still doesn't explain why -A wants you in jail and not Spencer," Aria said.

"If Toby's in jail then who will be around to protect her?" Emily said.

"So -A's doing this to get Toby out of the way," Caleb said.

"Yeah, so he or she can kill Spencer."

Toby's chest started rising and falling. He ran his fingers through his hair and his forehead started sweating. The thought of -A laying a hand on Spencer and him not being able to do anything about it scares him.

"No," Toby said. "There is no way in hell I'm letting -A hurt Spencer."

"What are we going to do?" Emily asked. "We can't let Spencer get charged for this and we can't let Toby get arrested. Whichever road we take, it ends in disaster."

"Not quite," Caleb said. "All we have to do is find the gun and the right bullets that -A used to kill Jonny."

"The police would think I hid the gun," Toby said.

"Our only solution is to find out who -A is," Aria said.

Toby kicked over a crate and said, "Then we got nothing!"

"Whatever," Aria said. "Let's just get out of here before the cops show up."

"We can't leave," Emily said. "Maybe Caleb can clean up Toby's tracks."

"I tried to clean up as much as I could," Caleb said.

"No, you guys. I really think we should go now," Aria said.

"Why?" Emily asked.

Aria looked up ahead at the hidden video camera and said, "Because I think -A is putting on a show right now."

They all turned around and saw the camera that Aria was staring at. Instead of wanting to leave, that just gave Emily, Caleb, and Toby an idea. If that video camera's there then maybe it recorded what happened to Jonny. Unless -A erased the film. That camera may be the only proof they have.

"Has that camera always been there?" Emily asked.

"I've never noticed it before," Toby said.

"Maybe the cops weren't smart enough to check the tape," Caleb said.

Toby bobbed his head, "Go check it out."

Caleb stood up on a wooden box and checked the camera. The tape is still inside. Since they don't have much time, Caleb took the tape and the camera then stuffed it in his bag.

"Okay," he stepped down. "Let's get out of here."

Toby and Caleb went back to Toby's loft to work on cracking the videotape. Aria and Emily went to Ali's last hearing. After a long hard case trying to decide if Alison is innocent or guilty, the jury found her guilty. Aria and Emily were upset. Not only will Alison be spending life in prison, Hanna is charged with an accessory of murder. Now, the girls and boys have to work even harder to free Alison, Hanna, and now Spencer.

After the trial, Aria and Emily went back to Toby's loft to try and help them with the video. Caleb managed to get the video tape working. While they other three watched the video, Toby tried to call Spencer. After his seventh time calling, a guard finally allowed Spencer to come to the phone.

"Hello?" Spencer's voice was a lot raspier than before.

"Hey, baby, how you doing?"

"Fine for someone who's in prison."

She was trying to lighten the mood, but it only broke Toby's heart more.

"I know it sucks, but just hang in there. We're working on getting you out. Caleb found a videotape in the camera at the Warehouse."

"Do you think it recorded what happened?"

"I hope so. Unless we can find out who -A is, this is all we got."

"Me too," she said. "Toby?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Hanna, Alison, and I are being transported to another women's prison facility. It's somewhere in Philly."

"What, why so far away?"

"Alison claimed that she doesn't feel safe here and neither does Hanna. Plus my mother stopped by and demanded I be transported to a much smaller safer place."

"There is no such thing as a safe prison."

"Well, this place in Philly is supposedly safer."

"When can I see you?"

"Van is taking us tonight, so I don't know. Hopefully soon, because I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"My time's almost up," she said.

"Don't worry, Spencer. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love..." the phone cut off before he could finish. "You."

Toby sighed and hung up the phone. He hates that he barely has time to talk to her. Now, she's going to be far away, which will make it harder to visit her. But, he doesn't care how far away Spencer is, he will always find away to see her. He will find a way even if it kills him.

"Toby, quick, come look at this!" Toby exclaimed.

Toby ran over and stood behind them. He watched the video play and gasped.

* * *

**Not a very good chapter, but there's a lot to be revealed next chapter. Like for instants, what they saw on that video. Next chapter, -A sends the gang on a wild goose chase and Aria, Emily, Toby, and Caleb will find something out that will blow your mind. Review and keep reading to find out.**


	16. Chapter 16

The green leaves shook furiously in the stormy winds. Thunder rumbled through the air and lighting lit up the morning sky. Drops of rain splattered on the surfaces. Toby awoke on instinct. It was almost as if something alarmed him, but no one or nothing was around. He was alone in his bed. There's no brunette haired, brown eyed beauty lying next to him. When he glanced at his clock radio sitting on his bedside table, it was five till 6. It's not even 6 am yet and he's already up. Not that he got much sleep last night anyway. With everything going on, how can he sleep? His girlfriend's in prison, his friends are being blackmailed, he's still a suspect in Jonny's murder, and he's still trying to wrap his mind around what he saw on that video.

_Everyone huddled around Caleb to take a look at the video playing. There's nothing on the screen right now. The only thing that's showing is the empty warehouse. Caleb fast forwards the video a few hours and stops it when two figures show up on the screen. The two figures are Toby and Jonny. Right now, the video just shows them talking. Then Spencer pops up behind Jonny holding a gun up to his head. They watch Spencer's confrontation with Jonny, Toby convincing Spencer to put down the gun, Toby comforting a crying Spencer, and Jonny sneaking around the corner to slip on his black hoodie. The next thing they see is -A shooting bullets at Spencer and Toby. This -A was not Jonny. They can tell because this -A is taller than Jonny. The camera shows Spencer and Toby running out the door; then -A just standing there. After a few minutes, Jonny pops up around the corner to talk to -A._

_"I'm sorry," Jonny pleaded. "I tried to complete the job."_

_-A didn't say anything. Instead, -A held up his gun to Jonny. Jonny turned to run away, but -A shot him in the leg. Jonny fell to his knees in pain then -A shot him again in the head. After -A shot him, he walked over to make sure Jonny was dead. Right when the figure was about to remove their hood, the camera fuzzed out._

_"Dammit," Toby slammed his hands on the desk._

_"We were this close to seeing who -A is," Emily said._

_"At least we have proof that Toby didn't do it or Spencer," Aria said._

_"We should take this to the police," Caleb said._

_"We should tell Spencer what we found," Aria said._

_"I can't get a hold of her," Toby said. "She only gets one phone call a day and I already called her. I won't be able to get a hold of her until her parents tell me what facility she's being moved to."_

_"Spencer's moving?" Emily questioned._

_"Yeah, her parents want Spencer some place safe. Alison, Hanna, and Spencer are being transported in the morning."_

_"Well, we don't have time to wait anyway!" Caleb exclaimed. "We have to turn this tape in now."_

* * *

It's been eight hours since they turned in that tape and they still haven't heard back from the police. Toby lay on his back playing the video over multiple times in his head. He really hoped that this video will free him and Spencer. After lying in bed frozen in time for twenty minutes, he stretched out his muscles and got out of bed. Toby yawned as he walked out into his living room. Caleb was stretched out on Toby's couch probably trying to catch a couple hours of sleep. Aria and Emily went back to Emily's house earlier that morning. Caleb wanted to stay up longer to try to find some clues about -A on the video. Toby yawned a second time while turning on the coffee pot. While he stood watching the coffee pot fill up, he kept thinking about Spencer and how she probably misses her caffeine. Everyone knows that Spencer can't go a day without that stuff. She's addicted. That's one thing Toby picked up about her rather quickly.

_When Spencer discovered a mysterious bag sitting on the bed in room 214, she insisted they stake out in the room next door. Toby agreed without hesitation for two reasons. One because he's just as desperate as she is about finding answers and two being he just really wants to spend more time with her. Spencer told Toby to rent the room next door and she would be back right after school. Toby couldn't wait to spend the afternoon with her. Ever since she came up to tutor him that one day, he had wanted to spend all of his time with her, even if it was just the two of them calling or even texting on the phone. He likes spending time with her and he's pretty sure he likes her as more than a friend._

_Toby waited impatiently in his motel room for Spencer to return. School got out an hour ago, so she should be on her way, right? Unless she changed her mind and decided to not come over. Toby doesn't know why he's so excited about her coming. She's probably just coming to see who goes in the room next door, not to spend time with him. Yes, he does know why he's excited. He's excited because he's looking forward to seeing her, he likes her, she's beautiful, and she smells pretty. Toby tried to contain himself when he heard a gentle knock on his door. He stood up quickly and practically ran to the door. The door opened and the first thing he saw was Spencer's beautiful face beaming back at him._

_"Hi."_

_"Hey," she grinned at him._

_Toby stepped to the side, "Come on in."_

_Spencer bolted inside the room. Toby noticed that she was holding a suitcase by her side. 'Is she staying the night?' He wondered. He hadn't expected her to stay the night. He just figured she would stick around for a few hours, ask him to keep an eye open, and call it a night. Spencer walked over to the bed and threw her bag down making the bed sag. Toby walked over to the other side of the room and sat down on the bed across from her. Toby noticed that Spencer was a little hyped right now. He watched as she pulled stuff out of her bag to show off what she brought. She brought scrabble, magazines, and a bunch of other stuff they can do. Toby watched her closely worrying about how hyped she is. He's afraid that if the Bouncing Bean doesn't calm down soon, she might hurt herself. The last thing Spencer showed him was this app she downloaded on her phone. She seemed rather thrilled about it. That or it was just the caffeine talking._

_"Oh, and I downloaded this app that turns my phone into a listening device that way if anyone goes into the room next door we'll be able to hear them through the wall!" Spencer grinned making him smile. She can be a nerd sometimes and a bit obsessive, but he likes her. Toby noticed her pull out two cans of Monster and started to open one of them._

_"Caffeine?" She offered._

_Toby quickly reached out and snatched the can away from her._

_"Oh, no, I think you've had enough."_

* * *

Toby smiled at the memory. She can be such a goofball, but she's his goofball and he wouldn't trade her in for anyone else in the world. He loves her and her caffeine addiction. Even if it did go against his better judgment. Toby was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing. Someone's calling him on his home phone instead of his cell phone. Who calls the home phone anymore? He stalked to the other side of the counter and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

It was Mrs. Hastings.

"Toby, I-I have some news to tell you."

Toby's mouth went dry. Spencer. This has to be about her. Something must've happened. Did the trial occur already? Did they find her guilty? What if the cops found out she was lying and they're coming after him now?

"What's going on?" He asked.

"You might want to sit down for this. Are you sitting down?"

Toby backed up and sat down on a stool by the counter.

"I am now," he said.

"Okay," Mrs. Hastings took a deep breath. "Toby, there's no easy way to tell you this, but this morning Spencer and Hanna, along with Alison, were being transported to another women's facility by van. The drive there is only thirty minutes. They waited for the van for four hours and well. Oh, I'm just going to say it. The van never made it to the prison."

The blood in Toby's veins ran cold. He felt his palms starting to sweat and the phone almost slipped out of his hand. He gripped the phone tighter and held it close to his ear.

"What do you mean the van never made it to the prison?"

"At first the police thought the girls escaped, but when other officers arrived at the scene they found out that the van was hijacked. Somebody hijacked the van and kidnapped the girls."

Kidnapped! A million thoughts were going through Toby's mind right now. Somebody kidnapped Spencer and her friends. He knows who that somebody is, it's -A. -A hijacked the van and took the girls.

"Do the cops have any ideas on who?" He asked.

"No. Well, they think Caleb may have something to do with it."

Toby glanced over his shoulder and noticed Caleb starting to wake up. There's no way Caleb hijacked that van.

"It wasn't Caleb," he said.

"I know, but I don't know who else would take the girls."

He took a deep breath and said, "I do."

"Who?"

"Mrs. Hastings, would you please come over for a minute. I have something to tell you."

The air felt stuffy and slightly warm. It's warm, yet Spencer felt chills run down her spin. Her mind feels fuzzy. She's starting to wake, but everything just feels weird. A humming sound was what woke her. It's not a loud humming sound. It's quiet. Kind of like the sound of air blowing out through a vent. She tilts her head down and finds it laying on something soft. Her eyes blink. Once, twice, and then again. Then her eyes open. She's confused as the area around her looks like her room. She's lying in her bed, but she's doesn't feel like she's in her room. The walls are a grayish color. In her room at home, her walls are white. She blinks her eyes again and turns over to lie on her back. She's in her bed or it feels like her bed, but this is not her room. It doesn't have that familiar smell her room normally does.

Where is she? The last thing Spencer remembers is riding inside a van along with Hanna and Alison. The van shook and that's the last thing she can remember. She's not clueless though. She knows -A is behind this somehow. Spencer manages to push herself up so she's sitting up on her elbows. Even though her mind is fuzzy, she has to think of a way out of here. She runs her hand down her body and freezes. This does not feel like the orange jumpsuit she was earlier. She quickly removes the blankets off her body and gasps at what she's wearing. Instead of wearing that orange jumpsuit, she's dressed in the exact same clothes that she wore on the night Alison disappeared.

How did she get in these clothes? Did she sleepwalk into her closet? Did -A put her in this? The thought of -A undressing her then dressing her back up like some doll made a shiver go down her spine. Spencer kicks off the covers all the way off her body and jumps out of bed. There's a rocking chair sitting by the window. It's looks like the one Toby made for her, but it's not. She can tell the difference. The one Toby made was smooth and made with fine wood. This rocking chair feels rough and hasn't been sanded. Another thing she noticed was that there's a product number label on the bottom. Outraged, and desperate for an escape plan, she picked up the rocking chair and chugged it at the window. The window broke and glass flew everywhere, but behind the glass was just a brick wall. Spencer collapsed to the ground and took a few deep breaths. She's trapped. There's no way out. Another thought came to mind. Hanna. are they? Are the others okay? Another person crossed her mind. Toby. Will she ever see him again? She doesn't even know where she is. The thought of never seeing Toby again just makes her want to fold up on the floor and die.

* * *

**Where is Spencer? Are the other girls locked in the same place that she is? What will Toby tell Veronica? Will the others find Spencer? Review and tell me what you think. I'll update if I get a good amount of reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

A golden light shined over the town as the sun began to set. There were only a few clouds sailing in the sky, so it seemed like it would be a pretty clear night. Toby waited in his loft for Mrs. Hastings to arrive. Caleb was still here, and Aria and Emily came over as soon as Caleb called. Ezra, who had been busy this whole time working on the Brew, had finally decided to be helpful. Aria and he were a little stiff around each other and nobody knew why. Caleb asked when he was alone with Emily and Toby. Emily hinted that Aria and Ezra might've broken up. But, this wasn't about them. This was about finding Spencer, Hanna, and Alison, and bringing them home safely.

After waiting pretty much the whole day, there was a knock on Toby's door. He quickly walked over and answered the door. Mrs. Hastings was standing there, but she wasn't alone. Mr. Hastings was with her. They both had a worried look on their face. Toby actually had to do a double take. Did they actually care what was happening to their daughter? If only Spencer could be here to see her parents actually worrying about her. She had gone her whole life thinking all her parents cared about was winning.

"Hello, Toby," Veronica greeted. "You said you had something to say to me. You said it was important."

Toby nodded, "Yeah, I know. I just didn't expect you to bring..."

"Yes, I know, but he is Spencer's father and he too should know what's going on with his daughter."

Toby nodded again, "Understandable."

He stepped to the side and let them in. Once all three of them were inside, he shut the door. Veronica and Peter looked around at all the people in the loft. They were shocked to see Aria and Emily here. Veronica thought that if Spencer, Hanna, and Alison were missing, then so would they.

"Uh, you can sit if you want," Toby said.

Veronica eyed the furniture with disgust.

"No, thanks, I'm fine."

"Forget the small talk," Peter said. "What's going on with our daughter?"

Toby looked at Aria and Emily, and they both nodded in approval.

"Mr. Hastings, we think we know who took your daughter and her friends," Toby started.

"Who?" Veronica asked.

He swallowed over the lump in his throat.

"It's -A."

* * *

Spencer continued to try finding a way out of where. She tried breaking the brick wall, but it was no use. She tried banging on the door and screaming for someone to let her out. Nothing seemed to be working. Spencer finally gave up and fell back down on the floor. Suddenly, she heard a few chimes playing from a speaker somewhere.

Then a voice spoke over a speakerphone, "Welcome. Please exit your rooms and follow the lighted hallway."

Spencer was confused at first. Then the door behind her opened. Her heart skipped a beat. 'Am I finally getting out of here?' she asked herself. The voice repeated again for her to leave her room. Spencer scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room. The door lead out to a dark hallway. The only light she had were the glowing arrows on the floor pointing the way to go. She wasn't sure if this was a way out or a trap. Another door opened up behind Spencer and Hanna came running out of her room. Spencer sighed in relief and ran over to hug her. Hanna was also dressed in the clothes she wore the night Alison ran away.

"Oh my god, Hanna!"

"Spence, where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Where's Ali?"

"I-I don't know."

"Please follow the lighted hallway," a voice said.

Spencer and Hanna looked up to see where the voice was coming from. The only thing they saw was a speaker built into the wall. When neither one of them moved, the voice said again.

"Please follow the lighted hallway."

"Yeah we heard you, bitch," Hanna hissed.

Spencer and Hanna linked their arms together and followed the blinking lights down the hall. They were lead to a heavy metal door at the end of the hall. Spencer looked at Hanna before going to open it. She pushed the door open and the sound of piano music filled their ears. The room they walked into looked like Alison's living room. There's no way this is Alison's house. They walked more inside the room and saw someone wearing a yellow top like the one Alison wore the night she disappeared. It wasn't actually her top. It was more like a sweater version of the yellow top she was wearing that night. The person was wearing an Alison mask.

"Alison?" Hanna spoke.

The figure stopped playing and looked at them through the mask. Spencer and Hanna waited patiently to see if they would remove their mask. They didn't. A couple chimes echoed through the room. The mysterious figure got up from their seat and walked through another door. Spencer and Hanna looked at each other before following them. Whoever this person was, they're determined to figure it out.

* * *

Veronica and Peter were seated on the couch processing everything they just learned. Toby came over with a cup of coffee for Peter and a cup of tea for Veronica. They each took their drinks and thanked him. Toby sat in the chair beside them. Aria and Emily were seated on the other end of the couch. Caleb and Ezra were seated on kitchen stools with their arms crossed.

"This doesn't make any sense," Veronica shook her head. "I thought -A went away when Mona got locked up in Radley. Now, you're saying -A is back. How is that possible? Mona's dead."

"Mona was -A, but someone else stole the game from her," Aria said.

"Now, we're dealing with a much more dangerous person," Emily said. "This -A killed Alison's mom, they crashed a car in my house, and now this person has Spencer."

"And you have no idea who this person is?" Veronica asked.

"Not a clue," Caleb said,

"-A also killed Jonny and we have a video to prove it, but we don't know who this person is," Toby said.

"What video?" Peter asked.

Toby pointed at Caleb. They all stood up and gathered around to watch the video. Veronica and Peter were shocked by what they saw. Veronica cupped a hand over her mouth.

"That guy killed Melissa and he was going to kill Spencer next."

"-A started shooting at us, but I managed to get Spencer out of there safely," Toby said. "After we left, that's when -A killed Jonny."

"Have you shown this to the police?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Caleb said. "We're still waiting to hear back."

"They have proof that Toby didn't do it and yet they're doing nothing to act on it!" Veronica yelled.

"That's how police in this town work," Emily said. "They're always against us."

"Not anymore," Peter stood up. "I don't care what it takes, I'm finding my daughter."

Everyone froze at the sound of a knock on the door. Toby went over to answer. His heart stopped when he saw Tanner along with two other cops. Aria and Emily stood up, and so did Caleb and Ezra.

"You can't arrest him!" Emily shouted.

"Yeah, Toby didn't do anything!" Aria said.

"We sent you proof," Ezra added.

Tanner held up her hand to stop everyone.

"We're not here to arrest him," Tanner said. "We have some news."

"What news?" Peter asked from the family room.

"The van that the girls were in was hijacked, but we can't find a location on the van. We need Caleb to help us," Tanner said.

Caleb picked up his jacket and said, "I'm way ahead of you."

Caleb walked down the steps and went to the police to the station. Toby and the others followed and waited for a location. As soon as Caleb finds something, Toby is hitting the road and won't stop until he finds Spencer. He promised himself he wouldn't let anything happen to her ever again. That's what he told himself the day he decided to become a cop. Actually, that's what he's been telling himself since he got to know her.

* * *

The mysterious figure sat down at a table with a game board set up. They started to get everything out of the box and set it up. Spencer and Hanna sat across from the figure at the table. They wondered what he or she was doing. Hanna kept wondering where Alison was. She was with them when the van got hijacked. She must be here somewhere. Spencer was more focused on getting them out of here and getting back to Toby and the others. The figure hadn't even said one word since they got here.

"Who are you?" Spencer asked.

The figure did not responded. He/she just looked at her.

"What is this place? Do you know where we are?" She tried again.

The figure continued to play the game. Spencer was starting to get frustrated. Two chimes echoed throughout the room. The girls watched the figure get up and walk over to a small black mailbox. Inside the mailbox were three envelops for each of them. The figure passed them out to each of them.

"Prom?" Hanna questioned.

"You are invited to senior prom. Make sure to come to see the crowning of a king and queen along with a special surprise," Spencer read out loud.

"What's the surprise?" Hanna asked.

Spencer thought of something. Alison was with them, but she's not with them now.

"Either Alison is the surprise or one of our loved ones is the surprise," Spencer said.

Hanna shook her head and stood up. She turned around to face the camera and began yelling at it.

"No, if Caleb or any of the other girls show up here, I will kill you. There's three of us and one of them. And one of him, her, it, bitch is going down."

Spencer stood up along with Hanna. The third figure was about to speak, but an ear piercing alarm sounded over the speaker. Spencer and Hanna shrieked and covered up their ears.

"What is that?" Hanna shouted over the loud sound.

"I don't know."

"What do we do?"

The mysterious figure stood up and started running out the door. They followed her and watched her run back into her room. Hanna and Spencer copied her actions and ran into their rooms. Once the doors were all shut, the alarm went off. Spencer took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed. 'I've got to get out of here' she thought. 'Wherever here is.'

* * *

The second Toby got a phone call from Caleb saying that he got a location on the van, he got in his truck and drove as fast as his truck could go. Aria and Emily rode in the car with Ezra. Mr. And Mrs. Hastings rode along together. Caleb rode with Tanner and the other detectives. The location they ended up at was the old Campbell farm. Veronica said they used to bring Spencer and Melissa there to go apple picking. Toby had a slight bit of hope that Spencer is here somewhere.

"Search the area!" Tanner ordered. "Toby put on a vest and grab a gun, you're back on duty!"

Toby was surprised at first, but did not hesitate to follow orders. He got all dressed up in his cop gear and started helping the other officers search the grounds. Toby did find the door to a storm cellar and called Tanner over.

"What did you find?"

Tanner came over and shined her light down. She saw the cellar and ordered Toby to open it. They climbed down the stars and found a whole bunch of spy equipment set up. The screens are still on and their showing different rooms in some strange place. On one screen it showed Hanna sitting on her bed in her room. Then in another room it showed a girl wearing a mask brushing her blonde hair in a mirror. Another screen showed Alison looking around her room trying to find a way out. The one screen the really caught Toby's attention, was the one recording Spencer pacing back and forth. It's strange because it looks like the girls are in their rooms, but those aren't there rooms. They can see the girls, but they don't know where they are.

"What is this place?" Tanner asked.

Toby gasped as he came to a realization.

"It's -A's lair."

* * *

**Will the other's find Spencer, Hanna, and Alison before it's too late? Who's in the dollhouse with the girls? You'll find out next chapter. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

No, air. That's what it feels like when the one you love Isn't around. You feel like. You feel Like your whole world's been shut down. Everything's quiet. Everything appears black and white. When they're gone you feel like half of you is missing. Your other half is missing. You can't think. You can't sleep. You can't eat. You can't breathe. You can't do much of anything without your other half because without them, you're nothing.

There have been many times Toby Cavanaugh and Spencer Hastings have been apart. Like the time Spencer was being accused of hurting Alison, her parents didn't want her near Toby. They had to sneak around for days. After Ian tried to kill Spencer in the bell tower and the news that went around that made the girls look bad, Spencer's parents and Toby's parents wouldn't let them see each other. It broke their hearts to be apart. Another time they were apart is when Spencer had to break up with Toby to keep him out of harms way. At the time, she had no choice. Spencer worried that if Toby stayed with her, -A would do something horrible to Toby. She also knew Toby would hurt himself trying to protect her. It broke her heart having to hurt him, but she did it to keep him safe.

Those times being apart were hard for both of them, but nothing will ever beat the time on the night of their anniversary. Aka, the night Spencer found out that Toby was working for the A-team. Toby had no choice but to leave town that night leaving Spencer to believe that everything they had, everything they've been through was a lie. One big, sticking, fat lie. Toby was only working on the inside to help Spencer and her friends. He was hoping he would be able to find out who was in charge of this -A game and to take this person down, so Spencer wouldn't have to live in fear anymore. He joined the A-team hoping to end her pain, but instead, only caused her more pain. That hurt him. It hurt him to see her hurting. And yes, he saw her hurting. After All, -A see's everything. Back when Mona was -A, she made him keep an eye on Spencer. Part of him thinks that Mona secretly knew what he was up to. That's why she had him keep an eye on Spencer. She knew that it would hurt him to watch the woman he loved fall apart right in front of his eyes. Spencer would fall apart and all Toby could do was stand back and watch. It hurt him. No hurt doesn't even come close. It killed him to see her like that.

The night they got back together, Toby swore to himself that he would never let Spencer face that kind of pain again. He swore to himself that he would do a much better job of keeping her safe. Her safety and happiness are all that matters to him. That's why he became a cop. Once again. he's been working on the inside trying to find a way to put an end to his girlfriend's nightmare. A nightmare that has been going on for the last two years. Even more than. He was so wrapped up with finding answers that he almost forgot 'the one person in his life that matters most to him.' Ever since he started working as a police officer he's been completely neglecting her. Unintentionally. He would never neglect Spencer on purpose. He was just so wrapped up in finding answers that he forgot to spend time with her.

When they reunited after her incident at the hospital, Toby did a much better job on balancing his search for answers and loving Spencer. Things still weren't coming easy for them. Spencer found out that Jonny was the one who murdered her sister. When she confronted him about, the coward ran away. The next day, the cops found Jonny dead. Toby was accused of the murder and Spencer took the blame to protect him. It turns out -A was the one who killed Jonny. Why are they not surprised? Spencer along with her two friends, Alison and Hanna were supposed to be transported to a smaller prison facility. -A hijacked the police van knocked out the driver and kidnapped the girls. Toby told Spencer's parents what's been going on and they immediately jumped into action. Now, Aria, Emily, Caleb, Ezra, Mr. And Mrs. Hastings, the rosewood PD, and Toby are all working to find the girls. So far the only thing the police have found was -A's lair hidden in a storm cellar at the old Campbell Farm. They found computer screens inside showing a live stream of everything that's happening to the girls. What Toby's witnessed on screen so far was not pretty. Now, he's more determined than ever to get Spencer out of there safely.

"Did you see what was happening in the video?" Caleb asked.

Toby is now talking with the others outside the cellar. Aria and Emily were horrified to hear what was going on with their friends.

"Yeah, I saw," Toby said.

"Is Hanna with her?" Caleb asked.

Toby nodded, "yeah, and so is Alison."

"Tell us again what was happening," Aria said.

It shook his head and buried it in the palm of his hands.

"It was horrible. They were all standing in a room that looked like Alison's living room. They were with some girl who I don't know who they were, but they were wearing an Alison mask and had her hair. Alison wasn't with Hanna and Spencer though. She was locked in some other room while that other girl played her part. Spencer and Hanna were being forced to follow -A's rules and when they didn't this loud alarm went off that could make anyone go deaf. It wouldn't stop until they got back in their rooms. God, it was horrible. We have to find them."

"Did you notice anything about the scene on the video?" Caleb asked.

"-A has exact replicas of each of their rooms. There were two other closed doors there which probably contain Aria and Emily's room as well. I think -A expected you guys to be in that van as well."

"So, is -A coming after us next?" Aria questioned.

"No, we're not going to let that happen," Ezra said.

"Did you notice anything else?" Emily asked. "Anything that might give us a clue of what's going on?"

"No," Toby said. He then thought of something that he saw. "Wait yes. Yes, the girl dressed like Alison was wearing the yellow top like the one Alison wore the night she disappeared. Spencer was dressed the exact same way in the clothes that she wore the same night. All the girls were dressed the way they were on the night of your girls' sleepover at Spencer's on Labor Day."

"-A is dressing them up like dolls." Aria said.

"That's creepy," Emily said.

"Wait, you said they were wearing the same clothes they were wearing the night Alison disappeared," Ezra said.

Toby nodded. No one knows what -A could be planning. All that they know is that they won't stop looking for the girls until they find them and bring them home safely.

She's not really sure how she managed to sleep that night. Maybe she got exhausted from trying to break out. Maybe -A filled up her room with knockout gas to make her sleep. Spencer found herself waking up in her fake bed. She's doesn't really know what time it is. It could still be night time or afternoon the next day. Her clock by the bedside table says 2:25am, but it's been stuck on that time since she she got here. A clicking sound coming from the other side of the door alarmed her. She sat up in bed and watched the door knob twisting slowly. Is someone trying to get in? Has someone found this place and came to rescue them. Maybe Toby found her and is trying to get in. The lock clicked and her door opened. The mystery girl that she and Hanna saw earlier walked in. She was still wearing the mask and she was holding a small lantern in her hand.

"We got three minutes."

The voice came out muffled behind the mask. The persons voice does sound familiar, but there's no way it could be that person. The mystery person gestured for her to follow. Spencer wasn't sure what she's planning, but followed her out the door anyway. Hanna was standing outside her door along with the mystery person.

"Hanna," Spencer said. "Do you know who this is?"

She shook her head. Spencer turned to the girl.

"Who are you? Why did you bring us here?"

"I didn't," the voice replied.

"Wait," Hanna said. "You sound familiar. Who are you?"

The person froze for a second. She then lifted her hand up to her mask and slowly pulled it off. The person behind the mask was none other than Mona Vanderwaal. Spencer and Hanna gasped. Isn't she suppose to be dead? Alison was convicted for her murder.

"Mona," Hanna said.

Mona nodded.

"Mona," Spencer repeated.

She nodded again and said, "yeah, it's me."

"How could you?" Spencer exclaimed. "Are you behind all of this? Do you know where we are?"

"No, I'm not behind this. -A got me right after I made that video of my fake attack. Mike's the one who helped me fake my death. Right after Mike left, -A came and injected some drug in me. I got light headed and the next thing I know I'm waking up with blonde hair wearing Alison's clothes in her room. -A has been keeping me here for months forcing me to act like her, dress like her, walk like her. -A's even making me talk like her."

"Alison was with us in the van, do you know where she is?" Hanna asked.

"No, I already checked the other rooms down this hall and she's not in any of them."

"What does -A want with us?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, but I've been trying to figure out a way to escaped. There's a door all the way at the end of this hall, but I don't know where it leads. We don't have enough time to escape. The only way to get out is if we can shut off the power. I tried once and got punished severely."

"Punished how?" Hanna asked.

"What happens if you get caught?" Spencer added.

"It leaves you without food or water for three days straight. They blast that stupid siren until your brain starts to vibrate and you wish you were dead. -A will come to you with a knife and carve something into your skin like he's imprinting a tattoo."

"What did it carve?" Spencer asked.

Mona held out her arm to show them her scar in the shape of an -A. They heard a clunking sound from down the hall.

"Did you hear that?" Mona whispered.

"Hear what?" Hanna asked.

"Get back to your rooms, now!"

The girls sprinted to their rooms and shut their doors. Spencer got to her room and sat down on her bed. What could this -A want with them?

A few hours later. Well, actually Spencer isn't sure how much time has passed, but it felt like a few hours had passed. A chime sounded over the speaker and a voice told them to leave their rooms and to follow the lighted hallway. Spencer did as she was told and walked out of her room. Hanna and Mona were just exiting their rooms when she came out. They looked at each other and walked down the hall side by side. They were all lead to a large room that looked like a storage unit. The storage unit was decorated to look like the inside of Spencer's barn. Hanna and Mona looked at all the furniture set up, while Spencer looked around the room. She noticed a bookshelf with seven little wooden blocks with letters on them sitting on one of the shelfs. The letter didn't spell anything, so she's not to sure what the letters are supposed to mean. Then she noticed something. The letters that are there are S. H. A. R. L. E. C.

"Hey, guys," Spencer whispered. "Look at this."

Hanna and Mona walked over to look at the blocks of letters. Neither one of them knew why those blocks would means anything. Spencer then began to unscramble the blocks to try to spell out a word that would make since. HARLECS. No, that's doesn't make since. Carlehs? Nope. Charles. No, wait! Yes!

"It has a name," Spencer whispered.

"What?" Hanna asked.

She turned around to look at them.

"-A has a name. I think -A's name is Charles."

"Those are just letters," Mona said. "They probably don't mean anything."

"Maybe they do," Spencer said.

"Okay, so who is Charles?" Hanna asked.

Spencer shrugged, "never heard of him."

"Can we talk for a second about what -A, he, Charles or whatever is doing," Hanna said.

"Not now, Hanna," Mona said while gesturing toward the camera watching them.

"I think -A wants us to recreate the night Alison disappeared and supposedly died only this time one of us is going to disappear," Spencer whispered.

A chime rang out through the room. Footsteps were coming there way. A girl with dark brown hair styled into a French braid came out. They were wearing a black hoodie and black pants. The girl walked up to them and lifted her head up out of the hood. Spencer and Hanna gasped as they recognized her blue eyes.

"Alison," they all said.

Alison tried her best to smile for the camera and said, "game on."

* * *

** The girls are about to play the biggest game of their lives and one of them could end up dead. Will the other's find them in time? **

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

They say brace yourself for the unexpected. You wake up every morning without knowing what the day has in store for you. You kind of just go with the flow. This is one of those situations. Now, it's more than having a pop quiz in math. This is a matter of life and death. On a test, there are many different ways to find the answer. Sometimes you don't always have to follow the directions that they give you. In this situation, if you want a chance at life, you do.

Spencer, Hanna, and Mona stood together staring at the girl in front of them. Just like Mona, Alison looked unrecognizable. Instead of her normal golden locks, her hairs dyed black like the night sky. Hanna and Mona were trying to figure out why. Spencer already has. She's putting the puzzle pieces together in her head, but she can't share when Charles is watching them. She'll have to think of a way to tell them later and think of a way out of here.

"Is that you Ali?" Hanna whispered

Alison just smirked and circled around them. Mona frowned and looked at Hanna.

"No, I'm Alison, remember?" Mona said.

Hanna looked at Spencer and said, "I'm so confused."

Spencer is starting to understand what's going on. At least, she thinks she knows. This could be another pull-of-the-rug kind of situation. Mona looks like Alison. She's dressed like her, walking like her, talking like her. Spencer and Hanna look like themselves. The real Alison has dark hair and is wearing a black hoodie. Suddenly, things started to click. Mona is Alison and Alison is Mona. Charles is making them recreate that night, only this time, Alison and Mona's roles are reversed. Alison, being Mona, will be forced to get rid of Mona who is being Alison. That's their role, now, what is Spencer and Hanna's role in this? What would Emily and Aria have to do if they were here? Spencer took a moment to thank The Lord that they're not here with them. Hopefully, they're safe with Toby and the others. Spencer figure that if she's going to get her friends out of her safely, she'll have to play along.

"Alison," Spencer said while putting her arm around the real Mona. "Why don't you help me set up for tonight?

Mona smirks, "sure thing." She turned to the real Alison. "See you later, Loser Mona." Mona turned to Hanna and said, "come along Hefty."

The three of them walked over the furniture set up like the inside of Spencer's barn. Spencer found it creepy how the room was a dead spot on how the barn looked. Makes her think that Charles was in the barn while they were sleeping. The thought of that makes her shiver.

"I think I know what's going on," Spencer whispered to the."

"Good, tell us because I'm lost," Hanna said.

"Notice how Alison looks like Mona and Mona look like Alison?"

Mona turns her head to look at Alison. It freaked her out how much she does look like her. She snaps her head back around at Spencer.

"I think I understand what you're implying here," Mona whispered.

Spencer and Mona are on the same page. Hanna is totally lost.

"Okay, will someone explain to me what is going on here?"

"Alison is going to get rid of Mona, just like Mona got rid of Alison that night," Spencer said.

Hanna looked at Mona with wide eyes.

"She is!?"

"This is what Charles wants us to do. We're recreating the night Alison disappeared. Only this time, Mona will disappear."

"Wait, so what's our role in this?" Hanna asked.

"Spencer is going to bury me just like she thought she did the night Alison disappeared," Mona said.

This time Spencer was the one to look shocked.

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then you'll be dead."

Spencer swallowed hard. Another thought came to mind. The girls weren't the only ones around the night Alison disappeared. A lot of people saw her. Aria's dad saw her. Ezra and Toby both saw her that night. What will Charles do to them?

**Back at the police station**

Toby paced back and forth in the waiting room for results. Tanner had Caleb hack into the computers so the police would get a live stream of what is happening to the girls in the dollhouse. That's actually what they are doing now. Aria and Emily are sitting with the Hastings. The Hastings are trying to convince the girls to go home, but they want to stay. Toby feels it wouldn't be a good idea for them to be alone with Charles running around. He remembers the promise he made to Spencer that he would protect her friends as if it was her he was protecting. He intends to keep that promise. Just like he promised himself he would bring Spencer home.

"Cavanaugh," Tanner called from the room.

Toby looked up. Tanner waved him inside the room. The Hastings stood up and so did the girls. They all followed Tanner back inside the room. Caleb was busy working on the computer.

"Caleb managed to hack into -A's computers and we have a live stream of what's going on," Tanner explained.

"-A has them locked in a room that looks like a loft of some sort," Caleb said. "I actually don't know what this place looks like."

"We do," Aria said. "That looks like the inside of Spencer's barn."

"Everything's arranged the same way it was from that night," Emily added.

"Hold on," Ezra said. "Is -A making them recreate that night?"

"What night?" Tanner asked.

"The night Alison ran away," they all said.

"Is that Alison the black hair?" Emily asked.

They all scooted in to get a better look. There is a girl with black hair dressed in black clothes. That is Alison. Alison looks kind of like Mona and Mona look like Alison. Spencer and Hanna look like themselves. What the hell is -A doing with them?

_"Are we suppose to be expecting any other guest tonight?" Spencer whispered._

"Guys, listen," Toby said.

_"I don't know," Mona as Alison said._

_"Who else would be here?" Hanna asked._

_"Charles could get Aria or Emily," Spencer said. "He could get a hold of Ezra or Toby. We were all there that night. As much as I hate to admit it, we all played a role that night."_

_Hanna put a hand on Spencer's shoulder._

_"I know what you're thinking Spence, there is no way you're going to bury Alison tonight. Charles has this whole night mixed up. You didn't kill anyone and neither did Mona."_

_"I think Charles wanted one of us dead that night. That's why we're here."_

_"If we are following the guest list. We all know who comes first," Mona said._

_Spencer shook her head,"no, if Toby shows up here, Charles will be the one I bury tonight," she said with anger in her voice. _

"Who's Charles?" Caleb asked.

"I'm guessing Charles is -A," Aria said.

"Okay, but who is Charles?"

_"Spencer you have to do what he tells you to or you'll pay the price," Mona said._

_"I don't care!" Spencer shouted. She turned to face the camera, "He can do whatever he wants to me. You can break my soul, take my life a way, beat me, hurt me, kill me, but for the love of god, do not touch Toby."_

_"Spencer," the real Alison hissed. "Will you shut up before you get us all in trouble?"_

_"Shut up, Mona!" The fake Alison said._

_"Everybody shut up!" Hanna yelled._

_The room went silent. They all stood glaring at one another. _

"If they don't calm down, they are going to end up killing each other," Emily said.

"Maybe that's what Charles wants," Caleb said. "They are talking about what Charles is planning whilst he's most likely watching them. Why hasn't he punished them for figuring it out yet?"

"What are you saying?" Aria asked.

"I'm saying, Charles isn't letting anyone walk out of there alive. He's waiting for them to do the killing."

Toby backed away and shook his head, "I have to find Spencer- now."

* * *

**Back in the dollhouse**

The four of them all stood there giving each other a hard stare. Nows not the time for anyone to be arguing. They have to work together to figure this out and figure a way out of here. Spencer took a deep breath to calm down. A voice echoing from down the hall alarmed them.

"Spencer!" A strong voice spoke out.

Spencer snapped her head around. The girls all stood there.

"Spencer,are you here" the voice spoke again.

"Toby!" Spencer yelled.

She tried running towards the hallway, but Mona reached out to stop her.

"Let me go!" Spencer hissed.

"It's not him," she said.

"How do you know?"

"Because, he used Mike's voice on me once to louer me in."

"Spencer, where are you?" Toby's voice called out.

Spencer tried to hold herself. His voice sounds so real. It sounds like he is actually walking in the hallway. Spencer couldn't take it anymore. She pushed past Mona and sprinted towards the hallway.

"Spencer!" The girls all said.

They followed Spencer through the door and down the hall. Spencer wasn't sure where she was going, she just kept on running. She ran until she came to a door at the end of the hallway. Her legs slowed down to a walk as she came closer to the door.

"Spence," Toby's voice came from the other side of the door.

Spencer twisted the door knob and the door opened. There's no one in this room. The only thing in here is a computer screen with speakers blaring out sound. Mona was right. It's just a pre-recording of Toby. The door behind her shut and she heard the lock click, which meant it's locked. She ran over to the door and tried banging it down. No use. She's trapped. The recording started up again and out of the speakers came the sound of Toby crying out for Spencer over and over again. Spencer's eyes soaked with tears. This is torture. She held her hands over her ears and ducked down in front of the door.

**At the police station**

Toby, who had to watch the whole thing, slid down against wall, and cradled his head in his hands. God, how he wished he was there to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. But, she's there and he's here. Right now there's nothing he can do, but wait.

* * *

**Poor Spencer and Toby are being tortured. Spencer's being tortured by being trapped in the dollhouse and all Toby can do is sit back and watch. Many of you have asked when Toby will find her. Although, I can't spoil anything, I can say that it will be soon. Keep reading to find out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Just a warning, there is a shot part in this that mentions blood. It's not too bad, but if you don't like blood this is just a heads up.**

* * *

Toby sat with his back against the wall with his head cradled in his hands. The salty tears kept streaming down his face like a never-ending rainfall. What he witnessed Spencer going through just now nearly knocked the wind out of him. It felt like someone came up and kicked him right in the gut and stabbed his heart with a knife. He felt likes he was being brutally assaulted. He stayed in his current position for a good twenty minutes. Until he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw Emily kneeled down beside him. She, too, had tears in her eyes. Just like he has to watch Spencer go through this, Emily has to watch her friends.

"She'll be okay Toby. You know Spencer just as well as I do. She's strong and she'll be okay," she said.

"It may be true that she's strong, but after this, she may never be the same."

"We're going to find them and we're going to get them out of there."

"I can't wait any longer. I have to get her out of there right now."

"I'm trying to get a location on where this video is streaming, but it keeps going back to the Campbell farm," Caleb said.

Emily stood up then offered her hand out to Toby to help him up. They walked over to see what Caleb was up to. Not much has changed on the screen. Spencer is still sitting on the floor hugging her knees close to her chest. Toby noticed that she's slowly rocking back and forth while mumbling something to herself. No one can tell what she's saying. Her lips are moving, but no words appear to be coming out of her mouth. Toby's heart broke all over again just watching her. Aria even shed a tear at this. Nobody liked seeing Spencer break, or any of the girls break for that matter.

"Are the police sure they searched every inch of that property?" Ezra asked.

"Yes," Tanner said.

Everyone forgot that the adults were still in the room. They've been so silent. Toby looked at them.

"We searched the barn and that little shed in the back, but did we get the whole field?" Toby asked.

"There's another barn at the other end of the farm," Peter said. "I saw it once when Veronica and I took Spencer and Melissa there. Spencer walked too far one day and almost went into that place."

"Where is this barn?" Toby asked.

"It's a mile and half away from where we already searched. It's behind this gigantic forest of trees."

"Let's go," Tanner said.

She talked into her speakerphone ordering as many officers that are free at the moment to head out there now. Toby felt a slight bit of hope. If Spencer knew that, she'd be kicking him and saying, "Hope is dirty four letter word."

Toby didn't even ask to tag along. He was one of the first cops in his cruiser racing out to that location. Peter and Veronica road along with Tanner and her assistant. Aria, Emily, Caleb, and Ezra were ordered to stay. The whole way there, Toby kept thinking in his mind.

"Hold on Spencer, I'm coming, just hold on."

The Dollhouse

Almost an hour had passed by and Spencer was still holding herself against the door. The pre-recording has stopped, but her tears have not. Even though the recording isn't playing anymore, she can still hear his voice in her head. She also has this horrible vision in her mind. She's seeing herself laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood and Toby is there holding her. He's looking down at her while she dies slowly in his arms. She can picture his sad face and the tears coming out of his eyes. She could almost hear him whispering her name and pleading for her to not leave him.

Alison, Mona, and Hanna lost track of Spencer somewhere in the hall and are now trapped. They are trapped between the door to Alison's room and some other heavy door, and they don't know where it leads. It could be the way out, but it's way too strong for them to just break down. Plus, none of them think it would be right to escape without Spencer. Even Mona wants to find Spencer before finding a way out. Actually, it was her idea to wait until they find Spencer to try and escape.

"Which way did Spencer go?" Hanna asked.

"She ran through here and I don't know where after that," Mona said. "She could be in any of these rooms being tortured."

"Why did she have to run?" Alison complained. "If Spencer didn't react every time she thought something was wrong with Toby, we would all be together right now."

Hanna gave her a look, "If you weren't such a bitch we wouldn't be here."

"Why are you assuming that it's my fault we're here?"

"Because you're always the center of all our problems."

"Me!" Alison exclaimed. "How about Mona? She's the one who started this whole game. Charles stole it from her. If she never started this game, Charles wouldn't have had to steal it."

"This is what happens when you act like a bitch to people. You act like a bitch, you make a bitch," Mona said.

Spencer finally managed to get herself up and started searching for a light switch. She found one on the wall next to the door. The room lit up and a whole bunch of pictures of a family appeared. The pictures contained real people. Not like the ones that were in her bedroom. These pictures are of two little boys with short blonde hair. One of the boys has a darker shade of hair than the other. The boys kind of look a like, except one is taller. In another picture, it showed the two boys and one of the boys was holding a little baby girl wrapped up in a blanket. Is this Charles's family? Another picture caught her eye. Now, this next one really stood out. The last picture showed all three kids with their mother. Funny, their mother looks a lot like Jessica Dilaurentis.

"Oh my god," she mumbled. "-A has a brother."

Spencer had to think for a minute. If Jessica has two boys and Charles is one of them, then who is the other? According to this, Jessica had four kids. Jason, Alison, Charles, and this one other kid. Another thing accord to her. They don't know how hold Charles is. In the picture of the twin boys with their sister, Spencer realizes that both boys would have to be older than her. Jason is at least five years older than Alison, so what could that mean? What if Jason and Charles are twins? That's it! But wait, there's more to think about! Who is the father of those two boys? Well, Spencer knows that her dad is the biological father of Jason. No! Her father is also Charles's father. That would mean Charles is like Spencer's half brother. Spencer felt like she was going to be sick. In some way or another, she is related to -A. But, who is Charles? Has she ever seen him before in her life? This is all too much. Spencer felt the presents of someone behind her. She turned around and saw a man wearing a mask. She froze and stared wide eyed at this person.

"Charles, is that you?"

Without even saying a word, Charles struck her across the face and Spencer fell to the floor.

* * *

Mona and the girls stood in the hallway hoping to find a way out of here. They've been standing in the same spot for twenty minutes. Any hope of getting out of here is gone.

"I hope Spencer's okay," Hanna said.

"I hope we get out of here soon, because this black wig is making my head itch," Alison said.

Mona gave her a look, "He gave you a wig? I really had to dye my hair."

"Well of course," Alison smiled. "You can't find perfect hair like mine in a wig."

"Shush, guys," Hanna whispered. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Alison asked.

They all remained quiet and listened for the sound that Hanna was talking about. Alison was about ask again until she heard the sound of a faint siren in the distance. It's a police siren! Wait, are they actually hearing this or is Charles tricking them again? A swarm of sirens could now be heard. A mixture of police cars, firetrucks, and paramedics were nearby. Help was on the way!

"Guys, we might be getting out of here!" Hanna said.

"Wait, what if they pass us by? Mona asked.

Her question was answered when the cops managed to kick down one of the doors. The three girls sighed in relief. They're finally being rescued. A bunch of officers rushed inside the dollhouse. A few started going down the halls to search the place. A few officers walked up to the tree girls.

"Are any of you seriously hurt?"

"No," Hanna said.

"It's okay, you're safe now," Tanner said. "We're getting you out of here."

Toby walked in with the next group of officers. Hanna was shocked to see him back in uniform. The last she heard, Toby was suspended. How much time passed while being locked in the dollhouse?

"Are you guys okay?" Toby asked. "Where's Spencer?"

"W-we don't know. She ran down this hallway and is one of these rooms," Hanna said.

"We can't break the doors down, they're too strong for us," Alison said.

"Get these three out of here," Tanner ordered. "Cavanaugh, Rogers, Barry, come with me."

The four of them rushed down the hallway searching for Spencer. Toby's heart was racing the entire time. She has to be here somewhere. He walked down to the end of the hallway and came to a tall, black, closed door. Using all of his might, Toby kicked down the door and barged into the room.

* * *

Spencer held her throbbing cheek and looked up at the mask figure above her. Charles came closer to her and appeared to be holding a shiny object in his hands. As her vision began to adjust, she panicked when the shiny object turned out to be a knife. Spencer sat up and started backing away slowly. She shook her head as the figure stepped even closer.

"No, please, no," she pleaded.

The door behind them was kicked open and two police officers came rushing into the room. One of them (thank God) was Toby. Toby and Officer Barry pointed their guns at Charles. Another cop along with Tanner came in the room as well.

"Drop the knife!" Officer Barry shouted.

Charles turned around slowly and released the knife. The knife fell to the floor in what felt like slow motion and made a loud clattering sound on the floor.

"Take off your mask and put your hands where we can see them!" Toby ordered.

"Do as you're told!" Tanner shouted when Charles didn't act right away.

Charles raised his hand to his mask and slowly removed it. Everyone was prepared to see what was underneath. While the three cops were doing their job, two other cops rushed in to escort Spencer out of the Dollhouse safely. Behind Charles's mask was another mask. Toby was getting frustrated. He wants to know who this person is right now!

"Take off both of the masks!" He shouted.

Charles held his hand over his mask and very slowly peeled it off his face. Toby gasped at who is behind the mask. Charles threw the mask on the ground and grinned as he finally revealed himself.

"Now, put your hands behind your head," Officer Barry ordered.

Instead of doing that, Charles took the blade of his knife and sliced it across his throat. Warm, red liquid poured out from his artery and trailed down his body. It didn't take long for Charles to pass out and fall to the floor.

"We need a medic," an officer spoke into his speaker.

Toby walked out of the Dollhouse along with the other officers. He felt like a walking zombie. More police cars and ambulances were parked outside the house. Toby put his gun away and ripped his brow with the back of his hand. As soon as he reached the outdoors, his mind went back to trying to locate Spencer. He has to see her and find out if she's okay.

"Toby!"

He heard a strangled, raspy voice speak up from behind him. He turned around and his heart fluttered at the sight of her. Spencer ran passed the two policemen trying to question her and came running towards him. Toby had his arms out and ready for her.

"Spencer," he said when she was an inch away from him.

"Toby," she replied in a whisper as she jumped into his strong embrace.

Toby held her tightly against his frame and inhaled her scent. God, he missed her. His uniform appears to be getting a little damp. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was crying. He pressed multiple kisses along the crown of her head. Spencer's eyes continued to pour with tears. She missed him so much and she's so glad to be reunited with him once again. She hopes that they will never have to be apart like this again. Although he doesn't want to move away from their current position, he knows she has to get to the hospital so she can get checked out. He slowly pulled her away from his body, but still kept his hands on her.

"Spencer, we should get you to the hospital," he said.

"Are you coming?"

He reached out to stroke her hair back and said, "Of course."

She wrapped her arms around him for another hug and said, "I knew you'd find me."

He kissed her forehead and said, "Always."

* * *

**Yay, the girls have been rescued! But wait! Who is Charles? That will come out next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Remember when this story was only supposed to be a two-part thing? Sigh. This is the last chapter, so read it and enjoy it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You guys rock!**

* * *

Caleb, Ezra, Aria, Emily, the Hastings, and all the girls parents showed up at the hospital. They each got a turn to see the girls and hug them. Right now, Hanna is getting her wrist wrapped after getting a fracture. Spencer is getting stitches on her right arm after getting cut from the knife that Charles tried to kill her with. Mona was getting checked out by tons of doctors. One of the doctors requested that all the girls get a psych evaluation. Being put through something like that could put anyone over the edge.

Toby shuffled back and forth in the waiting room. A million thoughts swirled through his brain. He finally understands what Spencer feels like when she figures out something. He understands now how hard it is to put all the pieces to the puzzle together. He knows he has to tell the girls who -A is. They should hear it from him, not Tanner or anyone else. Tanner won't understand.

Right now, Veronica and Peter are talking to Spencer. He's standing right outside her room watching them through her window. Her parents are trying to explain something and Spencer looks upset. Pretty soon tears are streaming down her face and she's turning her back on them. The Hastings watched their daughter with sad eyes then walked out. They found Toby standing outside her door in the hallway.

"She's been asking for you," Veronica said.

He nodded and said, "thank you."

They walk away and Toby enters the room. Spencer is there sitting on the edge of her bed with her back facing the door. Her head is bowed down and she keeps twiddling her fingers together in her lap. Her bottom lip keeps trembling like she's trying to hold back her tears. The sound of his hard footsteps on the floor is what made her turn around. She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. His eyes were also red and puffy. She moved to sit on the other side of the bed so she is now facing him. Toby comes over and sits next to her giving her his award winning puppy-dog face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better than I was I guess. Still scared."

He touched her good arm and said, "well, he can't hurt you anymore."

"What happened in the dollhouse after I left?" She asked.

"-A took of their mask and we saw his face right before he sliced his own neck."

"Charles killed himself?"

He nodded.

"Who was he? Was he someone we knew or was is someone we've never met before?" She started blurting out question after question faster than she could even breathe. Toby put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"I think we should talk about this when the others are present. Right now, you need to get some rest."

"I don't need sleep, I need answers," she said. "Who is Charles? Is his mother really Jessica or was Jessica just a close family friend?"

"Woah, what?" Now this was news to him. Charles may be Jessica Dilaurentis's son. If Toby is following along with Spencer on this, he could be Alison and Jason's brother. He could even be Spencer's half-brother. That's a lot to take in. Not only that, but the girls still don't know his intentions. Why did he do this to them?

"When I was in the dollhouse, I saw a picture of who I thought was Charles when he was a kid. He was posing with Jessica and Jason when he was a kid along with Alison who was a baby back then. If Charles is Jason's twin then my dad could be Charles's father as well. That means, Charles is my half-brother," she explained.

"Spencer this is crazy."

"I know and I still don't know the story. I wanted to ask my dad, but every time I looked him in the eye, I started tearing up. I couldn't even look at my parents. They know something and they are still not telling me."

He patted his hand down her hair, running his fingers through her matted hair.

"This is a lot to take in, I know that, but Spencer, you really should get some rest."

"I'm afraid that if I close my eyes, begin rescued would just be a dream and I'll wake up back in the Dollhouse," she admitted.

He leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"You'll be okay. Just get some sleep, Spencer."

"Fine," she sighed.

Toby started to get up, Spencer reached out for his hand pulling him right back down. Concern clouded his eyes as he looked at her.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered. "I just got you back please, don't leave me."

"Okay," he said. "I was just going to tell your parents that you're taking a nap, but I'll stay."

"Thank you."

Toby guided her back on the hospital bed and covered her up with the light blue sheet. He kissed her forehead then collapsed in the chair beside her bed. Not once did he leave her side.

Spencer slept for about two hours before she was awakened by a nightmare. She was back in the Dollhouse running through the halls in her red, plaid shirt. The walls seemed to be never ending and everywhere she turned was a dead end. It was like a maze. The sound of a taunting laugh echoed. Fresh hot tears were trailing down her face and her chest kept rising and falling. Every time she turned to run down a different hall, her face came smacking into a stone, cold wall.

"_Run Spencer, time is running out!" The taunting voice laughed. "Run! Run! Run, Spencer! Mwahahaha!"_

"No!"

Spencer screamed and jolted awake. Her forehead was sweating like crazy and she was shivering from head to toe. Toby, who had been dozing off in the chair woke up and rushed to her side. Her wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and started whispering comforting words.

"You're okay, Spencer. I got you. You're okay. It was just a dream."

"No," she shook her head. "It wasn't just a dream, it was real. It really happened."

"You're safe now. I know your scars from this will never heal, but he can't hurt you anymore."

"I can't even close my freaking eyes without imagining that place."

Toby wipes the tears that are streaming down her face. He then presses a kiss to her left cheek, her forehead, her right cheek, her nose, then finally, her lips. Spencer sniffles and manages to get her breathing under control.

"Can you call the others to come in here?" She asked.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "yeah. I want to know who this person was. I'm tired of waiting."

"Okay," he kissed her softly and got up. "I'll be back."

Toby gathered up everyone and lead them back to Spencer's room. They all came in and circled around the room. Even Mona came in. Hanna and Mona sat on the blue chair on the left side of Spencer's bed. Alison sat on the white padded chair at the end of her bed. Emily, Aria, and Ezra sat on the couch by the window. Caleb stood behind Hanna with his hands on her shoulders. Toby sat next to Spencer on her bed.

"Okay, Toby," Spencer started. "We're all here. Now, you saw Charles's face, who was it? Do we know this person?"

Toby nodded and said, "we have seen this person around before. I don't know if he was your stepbrother, but I know the name he went by."

"Wait," Hanna said. "Charles is your stepbrother?"

"I saw a photo of Mrs. D with Charles and Jason. They were both really young at the time. Mrs. D was holding a baby wrapped in the blanket and I think it was Alison," Spencer said.

Alison looked shocked, "you mean, Charles is my brother?"

Spencer nodded, "he's also Jason's twin. That means my father is also his father, which means, he's my half-brother."

"Oh my god," Emily said.

"This is crazy," Aria said while rubbing her forehead with three fingers.

"You might have seen this person before," Hanna said. "Just think Spencer, this could've been somebody you once said 'pass the gravy' to at Thanksgiving or even Ali."

Everyone paused and gave Hanna the 'really Hanna?' look.

"I think I'm saying this for everyone when I say, shut up Hanna," Emily said.

Spencer felt Toby place a hand on her back and moved it up to her shoulder.

"So, who was it?" Mona spoke up for the first time.

"Well," Toby said. "I have one question to ask and I think you'll all be able to figure it out from there." He turned to Aria and said. "Have you heard from Andrew in the last few days?"

Everyone gasped in surprise. He was right. That was all Toby needed to say for them to get the message. Aria trembled a little and Ezra wrapped an arm around her.

"Andrew is the one who's been doing this to us," Spencer said. Her voice filled with rage.

"I can't believe this," Hanna said.

"How did he outsmart me?" Mona asked then looked at Spencer. "How did he outsmart us?"

Spencer shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"It's over," Alison said. "There's no more Charles, no more Andrew, and there's no more -A. It's over."

"How do we know there aren't others out there?" Aria asked.

"Mona could gain her spot back and fire at us once again," Emily said.

Mona shook her head and said, "no, I'm done playing games. I just want to graduate and get out of this town."

"I think that's what we wall want," Spencer said.

"It's what we all need to do," Caleb said.

"Guys, even though Charles, Andrew, whatever his name was. I know he was evil, but he was still a living, breathing person," Aria said.

"Who knew that Mrs. D had another kid?" Emily said.

"Maybes that's why he did it," Spencer said. "Maybe Charles was always disturbed so his family ignored him. Pretending like he never existed. Maybe Mrs. D forced Charles to go by the name of Andrew Campbell so no one would know they're related. Maybe he got tired of being ignored and was ready to be heard."

"That's a pretty good theory," Alison said. "But, we'll never be sure."

"Thank god it's over," Emily said.

Spencer cuddled back against Toby and he kissed the top of her head. Caleb leaned down to kiss Hanna and Aria and Ezra shared a moment. Emily leaned forward to hold Alison's hand. Alison smiled and took it. Mona looked at everyone wishing Mike was here. As if on cue, Mike knocked on the door. Mona perked right up. Mike rushed over to her and enveloped her into his arms. Both were crying like no other. Spencer and Hanna watched them from over their own boyfriends shoulders. They shared a look and smiled. Spencer relaxed against Toby and took a deep breath. For the first time in four years, she smiled a real smile. _It's over._

* * *

Erica Fiel, Emily Fields, Diana Hash, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Jenna Marshall, Aria Montgomery, Mike Mose, Caleb Rivers, Ryan Rhyme, Jill Van, Mona Vanderwaal.

The seniors were called up one by one. After many long, hard years of high school, they are finally graduating. Alison won't be graduating with the girls. Because she missed two years of high school, she has to repeat senior year and work on getting her credits. Toby, Ezra, and Alison sat in the crowd cheering the girls on. All the girls parents came as well. Jason showed up for the girls too. Ever since Jason learned about their little family secret, Spencer and Jason have gotten along a lot better, so have Jason and Alison. As for Spencer and Alison? Well, they may never be close friends again but, they will always have each others backs, no matter how much they fight.

After the ceremony, Toby searched the crowd for Spencer. He finally spotted her posing with her friends who are in the middle of taking a picture. After they took the picture, the girls laughed together then broke apart to find their significant others. Spencer elbowed her way through the crowd and found Toby standing outside of the little circle of a group of seniors taking multiple selfies together. She pushed through them and came face to face with him.

"Hey," he said. "You know you look cute in that."

She smiled and said, "thanks."

He put an arm around her and smirked, "you think after the party when we go back to the loft you could wear that with nothing else underneath?"

She laughed, "maybe, if you behave yourself."

He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her tiptoes to reach his lips better.

"Aw, look at the happy couple," Aria teased.

The couple broke apart and smiled at their friends. All of them are now standing together.

"I think we should all take a photo together," Hanna suggested.

"Hanna, we're going to Spencer's house for our graduation party, we'll be taking lots of pictures there," Emily said.

"Yeah, but this is our last picture here together in this school."

"She's got a point," Caleb said.

"Okay, lets take a picture," Spencer said.

Everyone huddled together and Aria's mom offered to take the picture. Hanna and Caleb did the couple at prom pose. Ezra scooped Aria up and held her. Emily and Alison huddled close together, and Spencer jumped up on Toby's back both grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright," Ella said. "Say Free At Last."

Everyone smiled and said, "free at last!"

After Ella took a couple pictures of the gang, they broke apart. Spencer jumped down from Toby's back and he re-wrapped his arm around her waist. They were all walking out out the gym when Mona walked up to them

"Hey," she spoke. "Congratulations guys. We all made it."

"You too Mona," Hanna said.

"I hope you guys have a fun life after this," she said.

"Thanks, Mona," Spencer said.

"So, I guess you guys are going off you your party now. I just wanted to say goodbye."

Mona looked down and started walking away. Everyone shared a look.

"Hey, Mona!" Spencer called out.

Mona turned around.

Spencer continued, "do you have any plans tonight?"

She shook her head, "no."

Spencer cocked her head towards her friends and said, "why don't you come hang out with us at my place?"

Her face lit up, "really?"

"Sure."

Mona smiled a sincere smile, "Thanks Spencer and all of you."

"Come on!" Hanna exclaimed. "I need a drink, so lets go party it up!"

Everyone cheered and walked out the door together with their arms linked with one another.

* * *

**The End. Thanks again for taking the time to read. Stay tuned during the summer for new stories. Bye, Love you all. **


End file.
